Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Next Generation
by SentaiPawa
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The Gedoushuu have revived Doukoku and the previous 18th clan and their 19th head can't stop them. Who else can? Well the 20th head! The 20th clan is revealed!
1. Act 1

_A/N: Konnichiwa, Mina-san! Emiri-chan here. I finally got my first chapter in the Shinkenger New Generation. I will be updating very soon. Also, Emiri-chan is very surprised that she finished this about 11:40 at night. I edited my story more than it was in my notebook! I hope you enjoy! Act 2 coming soon!_

* * *

Tokyo has always been the same for the past couple of years. Each new Super Sentai has been using their time correctly as long as people can remember Goseiger, Gokaiger, and Gobuster. Many Sentai warriors have passed the torch over and over again each time a new threat the previous could not handle came along.

Since those Sentai have been becoming new, more and more villains from the past have wanted to come back to rule and that's what happened in the year of 2031. The Gedoushuu have returned!

XxX

"Sanzu ni modotte kuru! Doukoku ga fukkatsu!" shouts the squid type Gedoushuu named Shitaru of the Dust. Shitaru is a "child" of Shitari of the Bones who was killed by Captain Marvelous of Gokaiger.

The Sanzu River has been very calm before this moment. Doukoku the Gedoushuu leader has been finally revived to flood the surface world.

"Shitaru!" yelled Doukoku in his most angry tone. "How long has it been since the Shinkenger lived?"

"It has been about 22 years, sir."

"No! We must get to them and kill! Rebuild the ship! Find more Gedoushuu so we can spread more misery in the human world."

"Yes, Doukoku. I will do my best."

XxX

Many citizens have been enjoying their lives since each new Sentai have been doing their job to keep the city intact. The 18th clan and 19th head of the Shinkenger have been able to enjoy their lives. After Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the Shinkenger were not able to henshin, but the Shinkenger have figured out the way to do so.

"Otou-san! I'm off to school!" yelled the 20th head of the Shiba Clan.

The 19th head, Takeru, nodded as he yelled out to his son, "Alright, Takeshi, see you at five!"

The door closed gently as the young Shiba son left the house. As he walked to school, he met up with a few of his friends.

"Hey, Takeshi, how is Mae-san doing?" asked a young boy around Takeshi's age.

Takeshi smiled, "She is doing fine. Thanks for asking, Hiro. When I went to the hospital the other day, the doctor said she is getting much better."

"Oh, that's great! I hope she gets out the hospital soon," Hiro stated.

Takeshi watched a few girls past by them. One looked really shy, and she was by herself. She reminded him of someone but couldn't figure out whom.

The two mutter on about the basketball team tryouts next week. "Oh my, gosh Takeshi! I can't wait until basketball tryouts! I hope Suriku-senpai will help out! He said he would!"

"Well, I hope so! We are his friends, aren't we? Plus he is the team captain. He must know a good amount of tricks."

"Yes, I agree." They soon arrive at the school gate and stop. "Well, Takeshi, I'll see you this afternoon!"

"What about lunch?" questioned Takeshi.

"Oh, I have a lunch date with the new girl Chiyoko."

Takeshi shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Okay! Hope you have fun!" Takeshi walked the opposite direction from his friend toward the 3rd building.

XxX

"Chiyoko-chan!" shouted Hiro as he ran to his date during lunch break. She was waiting in the quad. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a braid and she wore the typical school uniform with white shoes. He deep black eyes looked over to Hiro as he came running. "So how are you doing on your first day here so far?"

Chiyoko smiled as if this was the only time someone had asked her that question today. "It has been good so far. I only got lost once. I had to go to the office to find the class. Since I'm new, the teacher did not give me detention," she giggled.

"Well, what's your schedule?" he asked looking at her when she grabbed her bag.

Chiyoko took out a slip of paper and handed it to him. "It says Calligraphy 1st. Biology 2nd. Japanese Language 3rd. Physical Education 4th. Lunch. Then 5th hour I have Algebra IV. 6th I have History, and 7th I have Art."

"Oh wow! You have history and art the same times I do! Oh, next hour is Algebra I. I have a friend in that class: Takeshi. Maybe he could help you in there."

Chiyoko smiled, "That's great! Hopefully, he is as kind as you Hiro-kun!"

Hiro blushes and looks down. He quickly takes out a box with food in it. "Here I got you some from the cafeteria. My treat to you saying 'Welcome'."

"Thanks! I wasn't going to eat since I didn't have money, but now I can! Thank you, Hiro-kun!"

He nods to her and he begins to eat. "This is good. Usually the school cooks horrible things! Takeshi, the one I told you about, found something else in his food."

"Really? The food in Hawaii wasn't so bad. I ate it, but sometimes it gave me stomach pains," she inquired after swallowing her food.

Hiro made an 'hmp' sound with food still in his mouth. After he swallowed he spoke, "Well, then why did you still eat it?" Chiyoko didn't answer. She was too focused on something in her bag. "Chiyoko-chan, what's the matter?" She slowly smiled without looking up. Her hand was in her bag messing with something. "What are you doing? Is it your phone? Ah, I knew it. You have a boyfriend don't you?"

That phrase made Chiyoko look up. "Eh? No! Boyfriend I have not, and no, it's not my phone I'm messing with. It's this." She takes out a circular object that had a pink kanji for 'heaven' on it. It soon transformed into a small turtle making Hiro jump.

"Eh? What is that?"

"It's Kame-chan. My Origami. I'm meant to be a Shinkenger."

Hiro made a face. "Shinkenger? You mean those samurai that fight monsters?"

"Hai!" Chiyoko smiled at him. "And don't worry, she is friendly." Kame Origami jumped up onto Hiro's shoulder and rubbed against his face. Hiro smiled as the bell rang. "Aw man. Well, I'll see you later, Hiro-kun. Come on Kame-chan." Kame Origami jumped in Chiyoko's bag and folded up.

Hiro got up and walked the opposite way Chiyoko did. Chiyoko ran to class and slowly entered the classroom with her note. The sensei nodded, "Alright, class listen up. Apparently we have a new student. Treat her well."

Chiyoko bowed, "My name is Shiraishi Chiyoko! It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Sensei looked around the class and asked, "Who would like to help Shiraishi with her notes?" A few people raised their hands, but sensei chose the one in the back. "How about you, Shiba."

Shiba-san nodded, "I would be glad to help out Shiraishi-chan."

Chiyoko walked to the back and took the desk next to him. Shiba-san handed her his notebook as she asked him, "Ano... You are a Shiba? Shiba as in ShinkenRed Shiba?"

Shiba-san nodded, "Right. I'm Shiba Takeru's son, and I suppose you are Shiraishi Mako's daughter, ShinkenPink." Chiyoko nodded. "My name is Takeshi. Somehow I knew I was going to meet another Samurai soon."

"I wasn't expecting anything, but I should've known since Okaa-san moved me here. I think she thought the Gedoushuu were coming back or something,"

"Nah. Otou-san would've told me. Oh, and don't call me Todo or anything that involves my title. Don't want anyone to know our 'relationship'."

Chiyoko nodded as she finished the notes. The two then got back into the lesson. Fifty minutes later the bell rings. The two packed their things. Chiyoko went to her locker as Takeshi followed. "You're following me why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you make it to your next class in time."

"Well, thanks, but I'm fine." She opened her locker and couldn't find her history textbook. "Damn, where is it?"

"This?" Takeshi took out his and handed it to her. "I took the class already. You can borrow it."

Chiyoko smiled, "Thanks, Takeshi. Well, I have to go."

XxX

"Man! I cannot play this stupid flute!" yelled the Hanaori daughter. She was struggling to play her mother's flute.

Her twin, the Tani son, came up to her and took the flute. "Like this, Luna." He began playing the melody their mother taught them not too long ago.

"Jun-nii, I can't believe you could do that, but I can't!"

Jun smiled in a teasing manor, "It's probably because you are always out with Otou-san playing at the arcade, while I am here with Okaa-san cleaning and learning how to play the flute."

"And? At least I'm not a mother's boy!" Luna argued.

"Now, you two behave," a male voice called from behind, "Luna just because Jun can play the flute doesn't mean you have to get made about it."

"But Otou-san-!"

"I said behave."

Luna crossed her arms and pouted as her brother on the head like a five year old. "Stop it, Jun-nii!" Luna yelled at Jun who quickly moved his hand.

"Jun, leave your sister alone," a woman demanded coming from behind their father.

"Okaa-san, she started it!"

The woman shook her head. "I don't want to hear it Tani Jun!"

Jun frowned and knew he was in trouble because his mother said his full name. He looked over to Luna who was still pouting. He wrapped his arm around her in a hung as he stated, "I'm sorry."

Luna looked up at him and smiled. The mother nodded and informed; "Now you two need to go train, right Chiaki?"

"Right, Kotoha-chan." Chiaki replied putting his arm around Kotoha's shoulders.

The twins nodded and walked inside after Jun handed his mother's flute back to her. The couple smiled as they watched their children go inside. The two walked inside and heard the phone ring. Kotoha walked over and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi. Oh Todo-sama, why are you calling? Just checking up?" Kotoha had a moment of silence before answering. "Okay, Todo-sama. We are on our way."

"Eh? What was that about?"

"Gedoushuu."

XxX

The Ikenami son was walking with his father to a kabuki concert. His light brown hair blew away from his face as he walked. "Why do I have to come with you, Tou-san? You know I hate kabuki. I'm not interested even though it is family tradition."

"Be quiet, Ryo."

Ryo sighed as they made it to the theatre. A few of his father's friends came up to them. "Ah, Ryu-san, you made it at last!"

Ryunosuke hugged his friend. "Yes! I can't wait until it starts. Oh, this is my son, Ikenami Ryo."

"Nice to meet you. Now, Tou-san, can I go. I came, but I don't want to watch," Ryo interjected.

Ryunosuke sighed, "Fine, Ryo. Go hang out with your friends or something." Ryo nodded and took off toward the mall. Ryunosuke shook his head. "Kids, huh?" His friends chuckled and patted Ryunosuke on the back.

Ryo got to the mall as he saw his friend Matsuda and Matsuda's girlfriend pull up. "Oi! Matsuda!"

Matsuda looked up and ran to Ryo. His girlfriend followed. "Ikenami! I thought you had to go with your dad to a kabuki concert."

"Nah, I got to ditch that stupid concert. I don't get how my family is interested in that stuff." Matsuda chuckled as Ryo spotted his shoulder. "Hey, I see you got that tat you wanted."

"Yup, just got it yesterday. What ya' think?"

"It looks cool. Come on. Let's get shoppin'."

Ryunosuke looked in the direction where his son ran off to. He couldn't believe how much his son hate kabuki. Ryunosuke sighed and sat in his seat as the concert began to start. The thought kept going on and on in his head. A flashback appeared before him thinking about the matter.

"_Tou-san! Tou-san! Your kabaki is amazing!" Young Ryo yelled to his father. _

_Ryunosuke chuckled at his 6 year old son, "it's kabuki not kabaki." He lifted his son up into his arms and his wife, Mizu walked over to them. "Ryo-kun, would you want to participate in kabuki when you get older?"_

"_Hai, Tou-san!" Young Ryo laughed._

Ryunosuke shook his head and remembered more times when he taught his son some dances he performed, but one memory stood out.

_Eleven year old Ryo came up to his dad after school. "Tou-san, I don't want to do kabuki anymore. It is lame! All my friends hate me and say I am a girl if I like kabuki. I'm not doing it! I hate kabuki!"_

Ryunosuke's cellphone rang and snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked up and asked, "Moshi Moshi. Todo, what is it? Gedoushuu? Hai, understood. I'm on my way." Ryunosuke jumped out of his seat and ran away from the theatre.

XxX

Takeru was sitting in his formal spot at the Shiba residence. "I am glad you all are able to attend this meeting. Time to discuss the matter at hand. The Gedoushuu have returned. Doukoku was risen."

"How is this possible, Takeru?" Chiaki yelled.

"I don't know, but somehow we have to stop them."

"Takeru is right. We can't let them spread misery to everyone," informed Mako.

Kotoha spoke afterward, "What about Gen-san? Is he going to help us?"

Takeru looked at Kotoha and thought for a moment. "Gomen. I tried to contact him, but it was of no use. He hasn't picked up anything since he opened his new restaurant in France. Well, besides that, have you not told your children about this meeting, correct?"

Everyone nodded in unison. Suddenly, the front door opened up as someone walked in. "Otou-san, I'm home." Takeshi looked up at everyone as they starred at them.

"Ta-Takeshi! I thought I told you not to come home until five!" Takeru announced.

"It is five, Otou-san. What's going on?"

Everyone averted their gaze to Takeru as the Gap Sensor rang. The Shinkenger stood up and followed Takeru out to where the kuroko shown on the map. They were each handed their ShodoPhone as they left.

"Otou-san! Wait!" Takeshi yelled.

Takeru shook his head telling the others to go on. "Takeshi! You stay here! Do not leave this house!" Takeru barked. Takeru ran out behind his vassals.

They soon make it to the scene where the Ayakashi is torturing innocents. "Gedoushuu! That's enough!"

"Oh? Shinkenger? The newcomers aren't ready yet I guess. Well, Doukoku will have his way with you when this is finished!" The Ayakashi calls Nanashi Renjyuu to rise from the cracks.

The samurai take out their ShodoPhones and switched them to brush mode. They wrote their respected kanji in the air after the shouted, "Ippitsu Soujou!" The kanji form their suit and mask. Each of them places the common disc on the hilt of their Shinkenmaru before calling out themselves.

"ShinkenRed. Shiba Takeru!"

"Onajiku, blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"Onajiku, pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"Onajiku, green! Tani Chiaki!"

"Onajiku, yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

Takeru announced them, "Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai!" Then they yelled, "Shinkenger! Maeru!"

The samurai charged at the Nanashi Renjyuu and easily defeated them. The Ayakashi smirked, "I am going to enjoy killing you." He ran at the Shinkenger as they charged toward him. Each of them spun their common disc.

"Rekka Daizanto!" Takeru's Shinkenmaru changed into a gigantic red sword. He placed the ShiShi disc on it.

"Water Arrow!" Ryunosuke's Shinkenmaru changed into a blue bow. He placed the Ryu disc on it.

"Heaven Fan!" Mako's Shinkenmaru changed into a pink and white fan as she placed the Kame disc on it.

"Wood Spear!" Chiaki's became a spear. When he placed the Kuma disc on it, the spear head slid out.

"Land Slicer!" Kotoha's weapon has a triangle shaped base with three blades. She then placed the Saru disc on it.

The Shinkenger came at him through different directions. Kotoha tossed her Land Slicer at the Ayakashi, but he ducked and it hit Takeru. Takeru quickly blocked with the Rekka Daizanto. He then swung the Rekka Daizanto at the Ayakashi, but it jumped at the sword crashed into Mako and Ryunosuke. The two got up from the ground. Ryunosuke sent volleys of arrows at the Ayakashi as Mako made gust of wind to make them go faster. The Ayakashi moved to the side making the arrows hit Chiaki. Before Chiaki could strike, the Ayakashi spun in a circle and slashed them all making them fly backwards and dehenshin.

"Damn, this Ayakashi is smart." Chiaki stated the obvious.

"Ha! I didn't even break a sweat!" The Ayakashi looked at the Shinkenger. "Time for the finisher!" Suddenly he got shot. "Eh?" He turned his head and saw Takeshi standing near his father. "Who are you?"

"The 20th head. Shiba Takeshi."

"Eh? Ano… I think I just ran out of water. Sayonara!" The Ayakashi disappeared through the cracks.

Takeru slowly got up to look at his son. Everyone else got up as well and walked over to them. "I told you to stay."

"I'm glad I didn't. That Ayakashi would've killed you all if I didn't show."

"He was almost out of water anyways, Takeshi!"

Mako interrupted, "You two stop! Takeru, be kind. He is right. That Ayakashi would have got us."

Takeru balled his hand into a fist and punched his other hand. Everyone was shocked to see this attitude from their Lord.

"Tono."

"Tono-sama."

"Takeru."

Takeru sighed, "Enough is enough. Mina, it is time to let our kids be the Shinkenger. We are obviously weaker than usually, but the Ayakashi and Gedoushuu got stronger. Doukoku must have a plan if we stay as Shinkenger any longer."

"Ah. Otou-san, I will be glad to be ShinkenRed. The 20th head." Takeshi bowed to his father.

"Hai, Takeshi. Mina, you will get your kids ready. We must have them here before the next Gedoushuu attack."

XxX

"Doukoku, Gomen'nasai. I am a coward. I should've fought the 20th head and brought him to you, demo I know in my next battle I will fight him and his vassals. I promise you, Doukoku-sama, I will not lose." The Ayakashi stated to the master.

Doukoku nodded, "Good. Make sure that 20th head burns in hell with his vassals."

-End-

to be continued

* * *

_A/N: So, Mina-san, what did you think? Please review! I want the feedback! Please! Ano.. I hope you've enjoyed it! I actually have up to Act 5 finished and up to Act 14 planed. I think I should do more writing and less planning. XD. Oh well! See ya!  
~Emiri-chan_


	2. Act 2

**A/N: Hey, Mina! What do you guys think? I finally got Act 2 finished, and it is about as long as Act 1! Yay for me! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one as well as the first! BTW: This story is like different episodes. Okay now, onto the story!**

* * *

Takeshi sat next to his father in front of his father's vassals. The kuroko tended to all their wounds. Kotoha looked up at Takeru and asked, "Tono-sama, are you sure we should get our kids involved in this right now? You see how much we got injured."

"Kotoha is right, Takeru. They don't have as much training as we do." Mako stated.

Ryunosuke shook his head, "I agree with Tono. Our kids should take over from here. If you look on the other side of it, they have more recent training than us. We probably haven't trained for years."

Chiaki nodded, "He has a point."

Takeshi looked at his father then back at the vassals. He sighed, "I can take on Otou-san's position! I have the strength and training to do so! I know they do as well! Please let your children fight alongside me!"

The others look at each other. Before they could come to an agreement, the Gap Sensor rang. "Eh? It's the Ayakashi again? What are we going to do, Tono-sama?"

Takeru looked at the map the kuroko showed. "Takeshi, go."

"Eh? He has no one to back him up!" Ryunosuke yelled.

"He can handle it. He is my son."

Takeshi looked at his father and nodded. "Arigato, Otou-san. I will make you not regret this decision." Takeru handed his son his ShodoPhone. Takeshi took it and ran out the house then the gate to the location.

VxV

"This is the perfect time to strike! Those Shinkenger will come injured, and I will defeat them once and for all!" The Ayakashi shouted.

Kuroko banged on drums as a banner comes into view. The banner has the Shiba crest on it. The first banner moves out the way to show Takeshi standing there. "That's enough, Gedoushuu!"

"Eh? Just you?" The Ayakashi was surprised.

"Correct. Your plan failed to get Otou-san here injured!"

"Whatever!"

Takeshi took out the ShodoPhone and switched it to brush mode. He yelled, "Ippitsu Soujou," before he wrote the kanji for fire in the air. He could feel the mojikara inside him as he henshin into ShinkenRed. Takeshi slipped the common disc on his Shinkenmaru and unsheathed it. "ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeshi."

"Oh, so you pa is letting you play Shinkenger huh? Well, it's not going to last long! Nanashi Renjyuu!"

Takeshi ran out into the field as swarms of Nanashi Renjyuu came from the cracks. He charged at eat Nanashi Renjyuu and slashed each one down at a time. A huge group surrounded him. Takeshi took out the ShiShi disc. He slid it on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru then spun. "Kaen no Mai!" Takeshi slashed in a circle slashing all the Nanashi in his way. "Ha!"

"It's not over yet you bastard!"

More Nanashi charged at Takeshi. He smirked behind his helmet, "Piece of cake!" Takeshi spun the disc again. "Kaen no Mai!" He slashed, but these Nanashi were unaffected. "Okay then." He took off the ShiShi disc and placed the Common disc back on. He spun the disc as his Shinkenmaru changed into a gigantic red sword. "Rekka Daizanto!" Takeshi placed the ShiShi disc on Rekka Daizanto. ShinkenRed slashed at the group of Nanashi with the sword. Most of them exploded.

"Damn you, ShinkenRed!"

"Baka! I'm much stronger than you think I am!"

"We'll see!" The Ayakashi charged at Takeshi and took out a sabre. "You will die, Shiba Head!"

VxV

"Takeru, what do you want us to do?" Mako asked.

Takeru got up and looked at his vassals. "Call your children. Get them out in the field if you can before Takeshi finishes off that Ayakashi."

"But Takeru, our kids are in Kyoto and it might take a while before they get here."

"Then call them now, Chiaki!"

Chiaki looked at Kotoha. The Samurai of Earth nodded at her husband. "I'll call them, Tono-sama."

"Arigato, Kotoha."

Ryunosuke looked at them, "I'll call Ryo here."

"Thanks, Ryunosuke. Mako?"

"I will call Chiyoko, Takeru." Mako informed as she had no choice.

Takeru nods and enters his room. He sits in front of his table and thinks for a moment. The 19th head then starts writing a letter.

The vassals look at each other and sighed. "What are we going to do? Are we actually going to let our children take our places now?" Chiaki asked the others.

"I don't mind. I know my son might be up to it," Ryunosuke shrugged.

"Chiyoko…." Mako whispered.

"Luna-chan…." Kotoha sighed.

The two stated together, "She is just an innocent girl." Mako looked up at Kotoha, and Kotoha looked up at Mako. The two smiled at each other giggling.

Mako placed her hand on Kotoha's head. "Mother's think alike, don't we?"

"Yeah, Mako-chan," Kotoha nodded. Chiaki shook his head. "We'll I better call the twins. It will be a while before they get here," she informed. Kotoha got up and walked outside to get better reception. She opened her ShodoPhone and pressed the numbers for her home number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?" a male voice sounded through the phone.

"Jun," Kotoha replied.

Jun looked at the phone then placed it back to his ear. "Okaa-san, what is the matter? How is your trip with Otou-san?"

Kotoha nervously replied, "Jun, get Luna and your stuff packed with your tickets to Tokyo. Take the train and I'll meet you two at the train station, okay?"

"Okaa-san, you sound very worried. What's wrong?"

"It's… it's nothing, Jun. Just get here safely, please." Kotoha hung up the phone and looked down.

Jun hung up the home phone and went outside where Luna was enjoying the breeze. "Hey, that was Okaa-san."

"Is anything wrong?" Luna asked turning around to see her brother. Her hair was now blowing in her face.

Jun shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, it sounded like it, but she wants us to pack our bags and hop on the train to Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Why does she want us there?"

"I didn't ask, but it must be very important."

Kotoha walked back into the main room. "They should be on their way. I can't believe I'm letting them do this."

Chiaki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Kotoha."

"I don't want them to get hurt!" A small tear rolled down her cheek. Chiaki wiped it away.

Ryunosuke looked down and headed outside, "I'm going call Ryo."

Mako did the same, "I'm calling Chiyoko."

Ryunosuke dialed his son's cell and Ryo didn't answer. Ryunosuke dialed it again and finally he heard a voice. "Yea, Tou-san?"

"Get your things packed, Ryo. You are coming to the Shiba Mansion."

"Shiba Mansion? Why there?"

"Just get your things! It's a matter of life or death, Ryo! Your Lord is in trouble!"

Ryo's eyes widened. "Eh? Where! I must help! Meet me at the park!" Ryo hung up.

Ryunosuke looked at the ShodoPhone and ran out the gate to give his son the ShodoPhone.

Mako was talking quietly to Chiyoko. "I'll meet you at your apartment, okay? I have something to give you."

"Okaa-san, what's the matter?" Chiyoko questioned.

"Shiba Takeshi is in the field of battle with the Gedoushuu right now. It is you guys' turn to fight them."

"Hai, Okaa-san. I'll be waiting." Chiyoko nodded on her end then hung up. She started packing up her stuff and thought about Takeshi: her Lord and classmate.

Mako shut her ShodoPhone and ran inside. "Kotoha, Chiaki. Ryunosuke just ran out the gate to meet his son. I'm going meet Chiyoko at her apartment, okay?"

"Okay, Nee-san. Thanks for telling us." Chiaki acknowledged. Mako nodded and left the mansion.

VxV

Takeshi flew into a tree and landed on his ankle. He used his Shinkenmaru to stand up. "I'm not giving up!" He tried to stand, but his ankle wouldn't allow him. "Damn it!"

"Time to finish you, ShinkenRed!" announced the Ayakashi as he raised his sabre.

"Takeshi-sama!" Ryo shouted distracting the Ayakashi.

The Ayakashi looked at Ryo. "Eh? Who are you?"

Ryo smirked and took out his ShodoPhone. "Ippitsu Soujou!" He wrote the kanji for water in the air then turned it. The kanji surrounded him making his suit then made his helmet. Ryo unsheathed his Shinkenmaru after placing the common disc on the hilt. "ShinkenBlue, Ikenami Ryo!"

"The new ShinkenBlue, eh? It's just my luck."

Takeshi tried to stand again. "Ikenami-san! He has an ultimate supply of water! We have to destroy him to get rid of him!"

"Hai, Takeshi-sama, I can do this!" Ryo spun the common disc. His Shinkenmaru changed into a blue bow with the kanji of Water in the front. Ryo took out the Ryu disc and placed it on the back of the bow. "Water Arrow!" Ryo pulled back the handle creating an arrow made of water and shot a few volleys at the Ayakashi.

"Pathetic. Barely doing anything, baka!" Each arrow hit the Ayakashi, but he just stood there. The Ayakashi smirked then powered up his sabre. "Gedou Slash!" He sent two waves toward Ryo.

Ryo got hit making him fly and slid on the ground. He did a black roll and caught himself. "You bastard!" Ryo's water arrow changed back into the Shinkenmaru. He took out the Ryu disc from his belt and slid it on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru. Spinning the disc, the blade on his Shinkenmaru glowed blue. "Suiryu no Mai!" He sent a blue slash toward the Ayakashi. The Ayakashi held out his hand to push the wave back toward Ryo. Ryo got hit and fell to the ground again. "Damn your strong!"

"Of course I am. I'm chosen by Doukoku himself to kill you Shinkenger."

Takeshi shook his head. He got up on his hurt ankle and spun the ShiShi disc on his Shinkenmaru. Ryo noticed this and yelled, "I'm not giving up!" He spun the Ryu disc. "Suiryu no Mai!"

"Kaen no Mai!" The two Shinkenger slash at the Ayakashi, but it deflects the attacks back at them. The samurai get greatly injured. "Damn it! What are we going to do?"

"Tenku no Mai!" a female voice yelled. A pink wave came from atop a tree and hit the Ayakashi square in the chest. The Ayakashi stumbled back and looked around. A symbol of the kanji for Tornado came down toward the ground. A huge twister circled around the Ayakashi lifting him up.

"What the? Who's there?" he shouted.

A pink samurai jumped down from the tree and smiled behind her helmet. "ShinkenPink, Shiraishi Chiyoko! Now, Gedoushuu, be gone!" Her Shinkenmaru was a pink fan as she sent a huge gust a wind toward the Ayakashi making him fly away. "That's enough of you." Chiyoko dehenshin.

The Samurai of Water and the Samurai of Fire both dehenshin as well. Chiyoko ran over to Takeshi. "Are you okay, Takeshi?"

"I'm fine, Chiyoko. My ankle is just sprained that's all."

Ryo looked at them quizzical. "You two know each other?"

"We are classmates," Chiyoko implied, "but we only have one class together at school."

Ryo nodded, "How did you manage to defeat the Ayakashi?"

Chiyoko smiled, "I didn't. I just sent him away far enough to where he can't come back yet. It would take too long." She looked at Takeshi. "We should get back to the mansion. I'm glad Okaa-san got to me just in time. Here Takeshi, wrap your arm around my shoulder."

"Chiyoko, you are much different in battle than you are at school. At school, you are more innocent than fierce," Takeshi declared.

"That's my personality. I take my fighting seriously, Takeshi. Come on, we must get going." Chiyoko let Takeshi lean his weight on her so he can get back to the mansion easier.

VxV

"Finally, you guys made it back," Mako said relieved. Her and Ryunosuke got their children into battle finally and came back to the mansion hoping they would get back safely.

"Ryo, you okay? What happened?" Ryunosuke asked his son.

Ryo nodded, "I'm fine. That Ayakashi is just strong as hell."

Chiyoko walked into the main room with Takeshi leaning on her. She sat him down on the bench. The kuroko come tend to his and Ryo's wounds. One of the kuroko looked over Chiyoko and noticed she had none. "No need, I didn't get hurt." It nodded and walked off. Chiyoko looked at Takeshi as he got his ankle looked at.

"Chiyoko, you okay?" Mako asked.

She smiled, "I'm just fine, Okaa-san. I didn't get wounded."

Mako nodded. "You worried about Takeshi?"

"A little, but I know he is going to be fine. By the way, Okaa-san, where is ShinkenGreen and ShinkenYellow?"

"Kotoha is going pick them up now."

"Them? Are they both her kids?"

Mako nodded, "She married Tani Chiaki. They had twins, but they came out as a boy and girl: perfect for the Hanaori and Tani lines."

"Oh I see." Chiyoko looked at her mother then looked at Takeshi who was trying to walk on his injured ankle. She shook her head at him.

Takeshi took out his ShodoPhone when it rang. "Moshi Moshi? Eh? Hanaori-san."

"Takeshi-san, the Ayakashi is here at the train station! He is attack me and my kids. I need help!" Kotoha dropped her ShodoPhone when the Ayakashi hit her.

"Hanaori-san! Hanaori-san! Damn. Mina, let's go."

"Wait! Get Chiaki, he needs to give Jun the ShodoPhone," requested Mako.

Chiaki came through the door. "I'm right here. Let's go." The four of them ran out the mansion and out the gate.

Takeshi stopped. "I can't run. Get horses." The others nodded and wrote the kanji for horse with their ShodoPhones. Takeshi got a white one while the other three got brown ones. "Okay, let's go."

VxV

Kotoha was lying unconscious on the ground. Jun and Luna were crept over her. "Damn, Gedoushuu!" Luna yelled enraged. "Jun-nii keep Okaa-san safe. I'll handle this creep." Luna walked over a few feet and picked up the ShodoPhone. She switched the Phone to brush mode and wrote the kanji for Earth. "Ippitsu Soujou!" Luna shouted as she turned the kanji. It surrounded her forming her suit and helmet. Jun watched his sister intensely. Luna slipped the common disc on her Shinkenmaru and unsheathed it. She then charged at the Ayakashi.

"Interesting. I bet I can injure you as much as I injured your friends." He took out his own sabre and charged at Luna. Their blades clashed when they ended up face to face. The Ayakashi did a sneaky trick by taking out a blaster and shooting Luna in the gut with it.

She fell to the ground and rolled. "You son of a-."

"ShinkenYellow, there is no reason to use bad language. You are going to die anyway." The Ayakashi raised his hand, palm facing the ceiling then dropped it.

"Luna-chan, look out!" Jun yelled as Nanashi Renjyuu appeared behind her. She quickly spun on the ground causing the Nanashi to lose their balance and fall. She got back up and slashed the Nanashi that got back up.

"Jun, Luna!" Chiaki yelled as they arrived at the station. Jun looked up seeing his father on the horse with the others.

"Otou-san!" Jun yelled. Luna also looked, and the Ayakashi took the advantage.

He ran up to her and charged his sabre. "Gedou Slash!" He slashed at her gut making her fly back near Jun and Kotoha. She dehenshin and held her stomach.

"Luna-chan, are you okay?"

"That hurt."

Chiaki and the others ran up to them. "Here Jun. This belongs to you." He hands him the ShodoPhone. "Luna, are you okay to fight?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, I'll take care of Kotoha." He picked up Kotoha bridal style in his arms and got out the way.

Takeshi looked at them, "Let's do this you two." They nod and stand up. The five of them stood in a line facing the Ayakashi. "That's far enough, Gedoushuu!"

"No, it's not."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "ShodoPhone!" The five samurai take out their ShodoPhones. "Ippitsu Soujou!" They write their respected kanji in the air and flipped it. It created their suit and helmet. "ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeshi!"

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryo!"

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Chiyoko!"

"Onajiku Green, Tani Jun!"

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Luna!"

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger! Maeru!"

The Ayakashi smirked, "Just because the whole team is here doesn't mean you guys are safe just yet. Nanashi Renjyuu!" The new team of Shinkenger goes into action as the Nanashi appear.

They each spend their common disc and get their weapons. "Rekka Daizanto!"

"Water Arrow!"

"Heaven Fan!"

"Wood Spear!"

"Land Slicer!"

Takeshi kicked a few Nanashi away from him then turned and slashed all his. Ryo looked over to Takeshi then nodded. Takeshi put his Rekka Daizanto over his head. Ryo pulled back the trigger and let a few volleys of arrows fly in the air that multiplied and came back down destroying his Nanashi. Takeshi moved his gigantic sword after the barrage finished coming down.

Chiyoko slashed some of the minions with her fan. Then she sent a few gust of wind toward then sending the goons toward Luna. Luna hit the oncoming Nanashi with the blades of her Land Slicer. "Watch your head!" Chiyoko ducked as Luna tossed the Land Slicer at Chiyoko. The Nanashi behind her got struck, and the Land Slicer came back to Luna.

"Nice," Chiyoko encouraged.

A few Nanashi came from overhead, but something stretched out and slashed them down before making any damage to the girls. They looked over to see Jun with his Wood Spear. "You're welcome."

The whole team reunites as they are ready to fight the Ayakashi. Takeshi switched Rekka Daizanto into gun mode. "Mina, place your disc in the slot!" They did so in the order of their roll call. They get back behind Takeshi and knelt down. "Seibai!" Takeshi pulled the trigger. It hit the Ayakashi and it exploded.

"Yatta!" Ryo yelled excited. "We did it!"

"Not quite," Chiaki informed from behind. "The Ayakashi have two lives."

"Eh?" Most of them shrieked besides Takeshi. The ground rumbled as the Ayakashi grew to a large size. "What do we do?"

Takeshi takes out his origami. "This." He places it on the ground and takes out his ShodoPhone, "Origami Daihenge!" ShiShi origami grew to a large size like the Ayakashi.

The others did the same, "Origami Daihenge!" Their origami grew as they jumped in their cockpits.

"Luna-chan, use Saru-chan to kick him off balance!" Jun yelled at his sister.

"Understood." Luna piloted her Origami which was on top of a skyscraper to jump off and attack the Ayakashi. The yellow monkey origami (Saru) jumped on the Ayakashi's face making it fall over. Ryo then had the blue dragon origami (Ryu) to spray water on the Ayakashi. Jun then used the opportunity to have the green bear origami (Kuma) to scratch the Ayakashi.

"Tani-kun, throw me!" Chiyoko shouted.

"Okay!" Jun used Kuma Origami to throw the pink turtle origami (Kame). Kame Origami knocked down the Ayakashi as it got back up.

"Final blow!" Takeshi yelled as he used the red lion origami (Shishi) to destroy the Ayakashi making him explode.

VxV

The Shinkenger were all back at the mansion, and the parents were now safe at home. Takeshi was getting his ankle looked at again since he was walking on it. He looked at his vassals. "Everyone, you did well today. I can trust you guys to fight alongside me against the Gedoushuu.

They all nodded. "Ano… Takeshi-sama, we did not fully introduce ourselves. I'm Ikenami Ryo." Takeshi looked at Chiyoko. She smiled because she knew what he was thinking: she didn't have to introduce herself.

"I'm Tani Jun, and this is my sister Hanaori Luna." Jun bows and forces Luna to as well.

"So you two are Hanaori Kotoha and Tani Chiaki's twins," inquired Chiyoko.

Ryo was shocked, "That's the first time in Shinkenger history that two vassals had kids. Isn't that illegal, Takeshi-sama?"

"I don't think so, Ryo, but Otou-san told me that the rightful ShinkenYellow was to come from the original ShinkenYellow, Mitsuba," Takeshi implied.

"That's not true! Aunt Mitsuba had a daughter, but it was decided that I am next in line to be ShinkenYellow!" Luna informed.

Jun wrapped his arm around his sister. "Luna-chan…." Jun whispered knowing how hard it was for Luna back then. "It's going to be okay."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**A/N: So Mina, what did you think of the story? Review! Review! What's going to happen to Luna? Is she going to stay ShinkenYellow or is Mitsuba's daughter going to become ShinkenYellow? Find out in Act 3! Act 3 will be coming soon!**


	3. Act 3

**_A/N: Mina! Guess what? I finally finished Act 3 with all the distractions going on here! Probably would have finished this sooner if I didn't go to my father's friend's house last weekend. Well, I think Act 4 will be up sooner than this one was because I had most of that one finished already. Enough with me babbling. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

"Otou-san, isn't it true that the next child from the original Shinkenger will be the next one?" Takeshi asked his father.

Takeru nodded and replied, "Yes, it is true. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering why Luna was ShinkenYellow and not her cousin, Akemi. Luna may have gotten mad because we brought up the subject."

"Well, it is a hard subject to talk about, Takeshi."

Takeshi nodded then muttered, "I'm going get some rest." He got up and walked down the hall. He was thinking about what to do about what's going on when he bumped into someone, making the person fall over. "Ah, gomen." He knew he made a big mistake. It was Luna.

"Jeez, Takeshi , watch where you're going!" Luna yelled getting up off the ground.

"Uh, Luna, sorry about earlier."

Luna got mad, "Don't bring it up! Oh, by the way, I just want you to know that I don't like you. I never liked you, okay? Get that through your thick head of yours. I'm going check on Jun-nii." Luna walked passed Takeshi after she gave him a glare then hit him on the back of the head.

Takeshi shivered and walked to his room. "Man she is scary. How did she get to be ShinkenYellow?"

VxV

_~ "Akemi, stop running around!" Mitsuba yelled at her daughter to get her to calm down. "Come here."_

_Akemi ran to her mother, "Yes, Kaa-san?" _

"_Behave and go play with your cousins while I talk to Aunt Kotoha and Uncle Chiaki." Mitsuba requested. Akemi nodded and ran to the swings where Luna and Jun were. _

_Chiaki looked at Mitsuba, "Okay, what are we going to do? Akemi is supposed to be ShinkenYellow, but she is four years younger than Luna. Akemi is five, and Luna is nine. Luna is getting to the age to start training."_

_Mitsuba sighed, "I know Chiaki, but what can we do? I am the original ShinkenYellow, but I couldn't fulfill my duties because of falling ill."_

"_Then, I became ShinkenYellow and had a kid before you did," Kotoha informed._

_As the three of them talked about the matter at hand, the kids played around. "Jun-nii push me!" howled Luna._

"_No, Jun-kun, push me!" argued Akemi. Jun ran to the swings and started pushing them both. "Jun-kun, higher!" Jun moved to push Akemi a bit higher, leaving Luna to push herself._

_Luna looked at Jun as her swing slowed. "Jun-nii?" Jun didn't answer her. Her swing then completely stopped. Luna noticed he was losing her playmate. She hopped off her swing and ran toward the adults. "Otou-san, Jun-nii won't play with me!" Tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Luna-chan…" Chiaki sighed as he lifted his daughter on his lap. _

_Kotoha looked at her older sister, "If Akemi becomes ShinkenYellow, Luna-chan will be separated from her brother because of the training and when it is time for them to leave. Luna-chan is dependent on her brother, and Jun is protective of his sister. We can't let this happen, Onee-san."_

"_I don't want to be lonely!" Luna cried. _

_Mitsuba nodded, "I agree, Kotoha. I will not allow siblings be separated, even if it is against the rules. Luna will be ShinkenYellow." Luna sniffed as she listened. Mitsuba smiled and patted her on the head. ~_

Luna sat up when she woke from the dream. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. The last thing she remembered was being outside on the veranda talking to her mother on the phone. How did she get here?

"You dozed off, Luna. Your mother was still on the phone when I came to check on you. I told her you fell asleep, and that I will bring you to your room safely," someone spoke up.

Luna looked around the room to see Takeshi. "Then what are you still doing here then?"

Takeshi looked up from playing with his origami and hers. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I never usually see anyone fall asleep on the phone."

"I'm fine, Takeshi. I bet your still wondering about the ShinkenYellow thing, aren't you?" Luna asked. He nodded. "Well, I'm not telling you. It's none of your business."

"Fine, Luna. I do have to ask though. Why do you hate me?" He asked her.

Luna looked down at her hands in her lap. "That… that's none of your business either! Now get-!"

Takeshi moved over to her and placed his hand over her mouth. "I would advise you to quiet down unless you want everyone to wake up." Luna glared at her Lord. Takeshi stared in her eyes then slowly removed his hand. He got up and walked out the room with his origami.

Luna placed her hands on her head. "That bastard…." Saru Origami ran up to her and jumped on her shoulder. It made a few noises before Luna looked at her. "I'm fine, Saru."

VxV

"Bogo, what do you see?" Doukoku asked the newest Ayakashi.

Bogo opened his eyes and looked at his master. "It seems the Shinkenger are disturbed of something. It's a past memory of the current ShinkenYellow."

"Interesting. What is this past memory?"

"ShinkenYellow is not supposed to be ShinkenYellow. She was determined not to lose her brother to her cousin. This is a great opportunity for me to spread misery by keeping the little samurai away from her brother. I have a perfect plan!" Bogo exclaimed.

Doukoku laughed, "Yes! That's what I want to hear! Now, go tomorrow and do what you need to do to make the Sanzu River rise!"

"Of course, Master Doukoku."

VxV

"Luna! Luna, wake up!" Jun shouted at his sister trying to wake her up. He pulled her sheets off of her and shook her even more than he was.

Luna stirred then slowly opened her eyes. "Eh? What's going on?"

"Get dressed! Takeshi is taking us all out today!"

"Takeshi?" Pictures of last night flashed in her mind. "I don't want to."

Jun lifted her up and sat her on a chair. He gave her some clothes out of her closet. "You are going! I'm not leaving you alone, Luna!"

"Fine, Jun-nii…. Now get out so I can change!" She pushed her brother out her door. Luna quickly put on a pair of jeans and a striped yellow and black shirt. Her brother has good taste. The Samurai of Earth looked in her mirror and brushed her messy hair. "Dang, it's a mess." Once she finished she walked out the door and down the hall to the main room.

Chiyoko looked at Takeshi and asked, "Where are we going, Takeshi?"

"I was thinking about bringing everyone to lunch. It's about 11:30." Ryo and Jun nodded. Takeshi looked at Luna with her arms crossed. He knew she wasn't into it. Before they could leave, the gap sensor rang. A group of kuroko comes with a map as Takeshi takes out the stick. He shows it to them and point where the Ayakashi is at. "Hai, Mina, let's go!" They all nod and follow their Lord out the door.

The Ayakashi was waiting there with Nanashi surrounding him. Drums played nearby as a white curtain with the Shiba crest appears before him. The front curtain is pulled away by kuroko. The samurai are standing there in their training clothing. "Gedoushuu! That's far enough!" Takeshi shouts.

"Finally, you get here. Now, enough of all this talk."

The Shinkenger take out their ShodoPhone and write their respected kanji in the air. "Ippitsu Soujou!" The kanji create the helmets and suits. "ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeshi."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryo."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Chiyoko."

"Onajiku Green, Tani Jun."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Luna."

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger, Maeru!"

The Ayakashi commands the Nanashi to attack. The Shinkenger charge out from their spots with their Shinkenmaru in hand. Each of the Shinkenger ran through the Nanashi then stopped fighting them. Bogo looked at ShinkenGreen then ShinkenYellow. He held out his staff as the samurai finished off the Nanashi and sent a wave toward them making them fall to the ground. He slowly walked through them to get to Luna. He picked her up above his head by her neck.

Jun tried getting up, "Luna!" Bogo quickly used his staff to paralyze them all in place.

He looked up at the yellow samurai. "Now without any interruptions, I can torture you."

Luna gasps for air, "Why… me…?"

"With your memory of yours, I could spread plenty of misery between you Shinkenger." Bogo grabbed Luna's arm and let her neck go. As she fell, he held her arm in place making it crack. Luna had just enough breath to scream out in pain.

"No, Luna!" Jun cried.

Luna held her shoulder as Bogo drops her arm, but steps on her ankle making it crack as well. Luna continued to scream. He finally pressed his staff to her abdomen and was able to freeze her rib cage while she was on the ground. He smirked, "Finally." He stepped on her ribs shattering them. Samurai of Earth screamed out until she was out of breath. "My job is done." Bogo disappeared through the cracks.

The other Shinkenger became able to move as he disappeared. They all ran up to Luna. Blood trickled from her mouth as she coughed. "Luna!" Jun shouted.

"Luna-chan…." Ryo shook his head.

"Luna." Takeshi whispered balling his hand in a fist. "Damn Gedoushuu." Chiyoko looked up at Takeshi then back down to Luna as she held her friend's hand.

Ryo took out his ShodoPhone. "I will call an ambulance. I don't think the kuroko will be able to help her at this cost." The others nodded.

VxV

Luna woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around to see no one in the room. She sighed as she tried to sit up. It didn't work since one arm was in a sling and brace and that her torso was wrapped tightly. She looked down at her ankle and saw it was in a cast. A tear ran down her cheek. Why didn't she fight back? Why did she let him do this to her? Luna kept asking herself the same questions over and over again. An IV was hooked to her wrist while a mask was covering her nose and mouth to help her breathe.

Jun soon came through the door of the room and looked at his sister. "Luna, you are awake." A small smile crept up on his lips. "I'm glad that you are. I thought you wouldn't wake up for a few more days. You've been asleep for a day so far."

"A… day?" Luna slowly asked with a scratchy voice. Jun nodded.

The doctor soon walked in to check her IV to see her awake. "Oh, Hanaori-chan, you are awake I see. That's good."

"How long will I be in here?"

"Maybe about a month." Luna's eyes widened and her heart started racing.

Jun held his sister's hand. "Don't worry about your duties, Luna. We are going to have Akemi take your spot for now."

"No, but-!"

"There are no buts. You need to stay here until you get better. The others and I already discussed it. I know you don't want Akemi to be ShinkenYellow, but we got no choice. We cannot go without a ShinkenYellow for a month with us being new and all."

A female about a few years younger than Luna comes in the room. "Jun-kun! The nurse at the desk says visiting hours are almost over. We might want to get going." The female looked over at Luna. "Oh, Luna-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Akemi…" Luna whispered.

Jun looked at Akemi and nodded, "Yea okay. Oh, by the way, we are going to have your partner training tomorrow."

"Yay! One on one time with Jun-kun! I'm going to be waiting for you in the lobby." Akemi cheered.

Jun looked at Luna. "That girl is obsessed with me. Well, I must go, Luna. I'll try to be back tomorrow afternoon. I promise." Luna slowly nodded. Jun got up and bowed to the doctor then left out the room. Luna moved her hand to her wrist and squeezed the IV.

The doctor quickly removed her hand from the IV. "I don't think you would want to do that if I were you."

Akemi looked up to see Jun enter the lobby. "Jun-kun!"

"Drop the act! Why did you come into her room? You stressed her out when you came in there, Akemi!" Jun shouted as they walked home.

Akemi looked down. "I wanted to talk to you, and I actually did want Luna to feel worse so I could stay ShinkenYellow longer."

"Shut it! The only reason you weren't ShinkenYellow is because of you trying to take me away from Luna when we were little."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, Akemi, and you know it! Don't do it again!"

VxV

After a few rounds of training during the previous few weeks, Takeshi thought about what happened and decided to go see how Luna is doing while Jun is busy with Akemi. He thought it wouldn't be a problem since all they had were Nanashi Renjyuu. He snuck off without the others knowing. Once he arrived he asked the lady at the desk which room she is in. He walked down the hall to look for the number. He peaked in the room to see if she was awake. "Luna?"

Luna moved her attention from the window to Takeshi at the door. "What are you doing here? Did the talk that other night not affect you?"

Takeshi sighed as he walked in and sat down next to her. "I'm the only one who hasn't visited you yet. I know you don't like me, but you are my teammate, Luna. I will still look out for you, no matter what you say. Why didn't you stop that Ayakashi from hurting you, Luna?"

"Don't ask me that question. I don't know."

"What's going on between you and Akemi? I need to know."

Luna sighed, "She is always trying to steal my brother from me. She grew up an only child, but she hogged Jun-nii every time we go visit Aunt Mitsuba."

"I see, but don't let that get to you. I know you are stronger than that."

"How do you know anything about me? We are strangers that just met, Takeshi!"

Takeshi grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I don't care! Just when I see you fighting I can tell you are strong!" He thought for a moment. "I think I know what that Ayakashi is trying to do. If you lose Jun to Akemi then you will be miserable. I could train Akemi for the next week instead of Jun so he could have time to come see you. Is that okay?"

Luna looked down at Takeshi's hand holding hers then looked at him, "Yea. You know, Takeshi, you are like a big brother. If you had a sibling I know you would make a great one."

Takeshi took a breath then smiled, "My father tells me that all the time. Weird thing is I'm younger than you."

Luna giggled, "An over protective little brother is interesting."

Takeshi chuckled, "Do you still hate me?"

Luna's smile faded, "I don't hate you that much anymore. I just… dislike you."

"Okay, that's good enough for me." Takeshi smiled. "Oh, and about that big brother ordeal, since you actually told me what's going on I'll tell you later on about my life, okay?"

"Fair enough."

Takeshi smiled, "You know, Luna, your smile is beautiful."

Luna blushed, "Thanks, but don't you like Chiyoko?"

Now he blushed, "Ano…. Don't go there, Luna!"

VxV

Akemi was in the garden with Jun training when they got a call from Takeshi. He told them to meet him by the oak tree in the garden so he could talk with them. "Gah! Where is he? What did he want us here for?"

"Akemi, please be quiet. One thing about being a samurai is having patience which neither you nor Luna has!"

Akemi sneered at him, "Whatever, Jun. I have more patience than you could imagine."

Takeshi shook his head as he walked up to them. "I doubt that. Now since you two are here, I will like to inform that Jun will not be training you anymore, Akemi. I will."

"Eh? Why?" She whined.

"I have my reasons that you do not need to know, Akemi. You are only temporary on this team, so you do not need to know my reasoning." Takeshi replied.

Akemi clenched her fist then slowly let it go. "Fine, I'll work with you, Takeshi-sama."

"Do not call me that. I am not your Lord. You are just a substitute."

She gripped her shorts, "Why, you-!"

Chiyoko came out on the veranda just in time. "Guys! The Gedoushuu finally returned!" Jun stood up and ran with Takeshi out the gate. The others were right behind them with Akemi.

They all seem to get to the scene. "Gedoushuu! That's far enough!" Takeshi shouted. They all quickly take out their ShodoPhones. "ShodoPhones! Ippitsu Soujou!" They quickly henshin. "ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeshi!"

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryo!"

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Chiyoko!"

"Onajiku Green, Tani Jun!"

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Akemi!"

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger, Maeru!"

The Shinkenger charges with their Shinkenmaru as Nanashi Renjyuu come out. "So, I see you Samurai got a substitute, huh?" Bogo teased.

Akemi gripped the hilt of her Shinkenmaru and slashed down the Nanashi that were in her way, "Stop calling me a substitute!" She charged toward the Ayakashi with her Shinkenmaru in hand.

"Akemi, don't!" Jun yelled at his cousin. He fought off the Nanashi but more kept coming. "Damn it. Akemi, don't be reckless!"

Akemi just kept going until she reached the Ayakashi. Bogo smirked. Akemi slashed, but Bogo stopped it with his staff. Akemi quickly moved her Shinkenmaru away pushing the staff back. She turned and swung her Shinkenmaru with her hitting Bogo in the chest. He stumbled backward some then dusted his shoulders. "Is that all you got?" Her Shinkenmaru swung at his face but he backed up a bit and caught the blade. "Your training isn't as good as I thought it would be."

"Eh? What are you saying?" She yelled as she swung her blade in front of her a few times, but Bogo kept blocking it and dodging.

"I know your moves little girl. You have no chance!" Bogo gripped her wrist and twisted making ShinkenYellow drop the Shinkenmaru. He grabbed her by the neck and whispered. "There is no way you can compete with the current ShinkenYellow. She was the one who told Takeshi to train you. You don't want them to keep calling you a substitute, do you?"

Akemi's eyes became wide behind her visor. "Luna…" She growled. "She... She just wants Jun to herself just because he is her brother."

Bogo loosened his grip on her neck a bit. "That's right." Suddenly a Shinkenmaru slashed Bogo's back making him let go of Akemi. Akemi was snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to see Takeshi.

"Akemi, are you okay?" He asked.

"Get away from me! I don't need your help!" Akemi yelled pushing Takeshi to the ground.

"Shiba-sama!" Ryo ran to Takeshi. "Ake-chan, what's wrong with you?"

She back up from them dehenshin and dropping the ShodoPhone. "I can't… I can't be the substitute…. You all are too cruel."

Jun stopped and looked at her. "Akemi, what are you saying?"

"Stay away from me! I don't need you!" Akemi made a fist. "It's all Luna's fault!"

"Eh? What are you talking about Akemi-chan?" Chiyoko questioned.

Bogo stepped in front of her. "Why don't you leave her alone then, like she said?" He sent a wave of energy at the remaining Shinkenger making them dehenshin. "Weaklings."

"Leave my friends alone!" A voice yelled kicking Bogo out the way.

Bogo fell to the ground and Akemi backed up. Bogo looked up as well as the others to notice Luna standing there with her fist clenched. "Eh? How are you?"

"It's been about a month, stupid! All you did was let Akemi train while I heal then attack. That was a dumb mistake."

"Luna!" Jun yelled almost smiling.

Luna walked up to them where the ShodoPhone was lying. She picked it up and flipped it to brush mode. "ShodoPhone, Ippitsu Soujou." Luna wrote the kanji for Earth in the air with the ShodoPhone. She flipped it as it surrounded her to create her suit and helmet. She unsheathed her Shinkenmaru after sliding the common disc on the hilt. "ShinkenYellow, Hanaori Luna!"

Bogo got up and held out his staff in front of him. "Come on, Samurai!" Luna charged at Bogo and slashed at him. Bogo blocked the blade with his staff. Luna spun and slashed at his feet making him fall to the ground again. She took the Saru disc from her belt and slid it on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru. She spun the Saru disc making a yellow glow surround her blade.

"Tsuchikemuri no Mai!" She sent a wave toward Bogo once he got up. The wave hit him in the chest making him slide back. Bogo used his staff to stop.

"Blasted, Shinkenger!" He sent waves of ice toward her. She dodged them quickly. "Fine, how about this!" The Ayakashi made his staff glow purple then paralyzed Luna in place. Bogo then sent more ice waves at her. At the last minute he let her move again, but she still got hit.

Luna uses her Shinkenmaru to stand up then spins the Saru disc again. "Tsuchi no Ji Giri!" Her blade glowed yellow as she sent three slashes in the shape of the kanji for Earth toward Bogo. Hitting him, the strikes make sparks around his body then he exploded. "Weakling," Luna mimicked.

Everyone ran up to her. "Luna-chan! You did it!" Ryo exclaimed.

"You were great, Luna-chan." Chiyoko commented. Jun nodded.

Takeshi placed his hand on her shoulder, "I knew you were strong."

"Arigato, Takeshi," Luna thanked as she smiled.

The Ayakashi then grew to his larger size. Everyone henshin then got out their Origami. "Origami Daihenge!" The Origami grew to their large size and the Samurai entered the cockpit. Takeshi wrote the combination kanji. "Samurai Gattai!" The Origami combine quickly to make the mecha. "Shinken-Oh!"

"You will regret messing with my feelings!" Luna shouted as she pushed forward her Shinkenmaru to make Shinken-Oh walk with the sword unsheathed. She controlled it to slash at Bogo. He backed up some and hit the Shinken-Oh with his staff making it fall back. Everyone almost fell inside but held onto their Shinkenmaru. "I'm not giving up!" Luna stands up and pushes on her Shinkenmaru making everyone lose their balance by accident. She made Shinken-Oh continuously slash Bogo, having him get tired out. "Mina, let's finish this!"

"Hai!" They cried out. "Samurai Giri!" They all pull out their Shinkenmaru and slash in front of them having Shinken-Oh slash Bogo for him to explode.

"You will be vengeful!" He cried out just before he exploded.

Chiyoko looked at them, "I wonder who that was meant for." The others shrugged their shoulders.

VxV

"Oi, baka!" Takeshi yelled out to Luna who was in the garden thinking to herself.

Luna turned around to see him. She gave him an evil glare which made him shiver. "What do you want? And why did you call me 'baka'?" Luna walked up to him and hit him on the forehead.

Takeshi rubbed his forehead then smirked. "Thank you for doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Hanaori Luna! Get over here now!" A voice called from the mansion. Luna looked around Takeshi to see Jun and Takeru on the veranda. She moved over there slowly worried about what her brother was going to do. "Why did you hit him?"

"He called me 'baka'!"

Takeru smirked, "Well, apparently, my son told me the truth earlier that you hit him in the back of the head before you went to bed in the hallway."

"Well, ano…"

"You are not to hit your Lord, so now you are to be punished."

"Eh? Punished? What do you mean?" Luna shouted.

Takeru and Jun looked at each other. "Chiyoko!" Jun called. Chiyoko came out with a bucket of water and a sponge. "Takeru-san and I decided this is going to be your punishment. You are going to scrub the floors of the main room and kitchen. Do it again and you are going to scrub the bathrooms."

Luna's eyes widened, "What? There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Then, I'll just have to call Okaa-san and tell her you've disrespected our Lord."

Luna shook her head. "No. No. No. You don't have to do that… Okaa-san will be really mad… I'll do the punishment…" She grabbed the bucket and headed for the kitchen.

VxV

Akemi was running in the dark alone. She couldn't take it anymore. She sat in an alley thinking about all what happened earlier. "Damn, Luna! I hate you!" Tears rolled down her face as she knew she couldn't go back home disappointing her mother.

A crack in the ground lit up red, and Shitaru appeared in front of Akemi. "Ah, Akemi-chan, I see you still hate your cousin. I know how you can get revenge like Bogo said."

Akemi asked, "How?"

"Sell your soul to us Gedoushuu and become a Gedou, and I will personally make sure you get your revenge over ShinkenYellow."

Akemi nodded. "Okay. I agree to sell my soul to you, Gedoushuu."

"Great." Shitaru mumbled something under his breath then waved his staff over Akemi making a yellow orb come from her body into the staff. He mumbled something else and a flash of light that almost blinded him consumed her.

The flash of light soon faded and in Akemi's place was a new Gedoushuu. A katana was attached to her scaly back. She looked at herself seeing the red, white, and yellow scales on her new body. Shitaru smiled at this. "Welcome to the Gedoushuu, Gedou Chikyu Hime."

-End-

to be continued

* * *

_**A/N: So, mina, what did you think about this one? I bet you are shocked that Akemi is now a Gedou. I know this chapter was quick if it was supposed to show a month, but there was no detail there unless you wanted me to show you guys Akemi training with Jun a little. That was all that was happening besides the Nanashi Renjyuu I mentioned. Please Review!**_


	4. Act 4

_**A/N: Mina, Emiri-chan here! Yes, I know this one was fast! I had most of it typed already. If you see any mistakes it is because I had this before Act 2. I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

It was a fresh new day at the Shiba Mansion. Everyone was getting up and doing their usual routine. Takeru and Takeshi were talking about the Gedoushuu. Ryo was out for a jog. Chiyoko was reading the newspaper, and Luna was getting dressed since she just woke up.

The pink samurai looked up at her new friend who was searching for her brother once she came into the main room.

"Hey, Chiyoko, where is Jun-nii?" Luna asked as she searched the main room for her older brother.

The wood samurai was asleep in his room which was as sloppy as ever just like his father's when his father was a teenager. He was snoring until the alarm on his ShodoPhone woke him up. Jun noticed the time yelling, "Eh?" and quickly jumping up out of bed. He tripped over a blanket as he searched for clothes. He finally gets dressed and in a few moments he is in the main room.

"Sumimasen! I overslept by accident!" He bows to his sister, Takeru, and Takeshi for forgiveness.

Takeshi nodded to his vassal, "Now as soon as-," he was cut off by Ryo entering drinking his bottle of water. Finally he continued, changing his sentence. "Well, since everyone is here, we can start our training beginning on out pyramid drill. Chiyoko is with Ryo and Jun is with Luna. The winner of the two groups will fight; then the winner of the two will fight me."

Jun looked at his sister and then back at Takeshi. "Why her?" he said with an angry tone as he felt that Takeshi paired them up because they were siblings. He is upset because is supposed to protect his sister not fight her. Jun has been like this since he was little. He always noticed his father countlessly protecting their mother. To him, it was his duty to protect his sister: especially after what happened with Akemi a few days ago. He clinched his fist in anger, not thinking straight.

"Well, I-," Takeshi was interrupted by Jun yelling.

"Dammit, Takeshi! This isn't a game!" He turned then ran off.

Luna went to stop her brother, but Takeshi tried to stop her. "Luna-chan, leave him to cool off."

Luna shook her head and went after her brother. "Jun-nii! Wait up!"

Jun stopped and starred straight forward. "I… I don't want to fight my own sister! Okaa-san and Otou-san would never forgive me. I want to be by your side, not an enemy." Jun then takes a breath and continues, "Takeshi thinks this is a game."

"No he doesn't! He-," she is stopped by her brother putting his hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"How do you know?" he questioned. "I thought you hated him, Luna. He doesn't know a thing about us. How do you think I would feel if I struck down my own sister?" Jun let out a sigh and uncovered Luna's mouth. "I don't want this to happen. Too much has been released. We even almost lost our aunt and cousin."

"Jun-nii… I never thought of it like that…" She looked down at the dirt below her feet.

Ryo quickly ran outside to see Luna and Jun standing in the garden. "Jun! Luna! Gedoushuu is attacking downtown."

Jun spun around as quickly as a tornado and saw Ryo running back inside. "Right!" He took hold of Luna's arm and ran.

VxV

Yells of panicking people fill the air as destruction booms throughout the city. A creature causes chaos in downtown.

Takeshi yells orders to the others as they ran toward the destruction. "Gedoushuu, that's far enough," he yells eyeing the female Ayakashi who was holding up a man by the throat.

The villain turns around realizing the samurai were there. 'My, it seems you've came in time." He drops the male; he scurries away. She waves her hand as a swarm of Nanashi comes from the ground's cracks.

Jun took out his ShodoPhone and changed it into brush mode as does the others. "Ready!" They called out. "ShodoPhone, Ippitsu Soujou!" They write their respected kanji in the air then flipped them to make the kanji make their suits and helmets.

The newly henshin samurai charge at the Nanashi. Each Samurai unsheaths their Shinkenmaru once they get to a Nanashi to slash. Suddenly, the Ayakashi attacks Jun in hence of making him her slave. She grabbed him by the neck making him drop his Shinkenmaru. "I think you are the handsomest one of them. You will be mine." She presses her Ayakashi lips onto his helmet sending a pink wave through Jun.

Luna realizes her brother is in trouble. She runs to get through the Nanashi but is blocked off by a huge group. "Takeshi! Jun is in trouble!"

Takeshi is taken off guard and looks at Jun. A Nanashi goes in to slash him but is easily slashed down by Chiyoko. Takeshi nods and thanks her as he runs toward the Ayakashi and Jun.

Ayakashi lets go of Jun as he gains his balance. "Go fight them now, Hun." Jun nods picking up his Shinkenmaru off the ground. He holds up his sword as Takeshi comes up to them. Jun quickly finds a time to strike. Takeshi had his guard down and got struck in the gut by Jun.

Luna shakes her head as she slashes through the Nanashi Renjyuu to get to Takeshi and her brother. "Takeshi! Jun-nii, what are you doing?" She yelled running up to her brother. Jun turned his head toward his sister and nodded. He held up his Shinkenmaru toward her. Luna stops just before she reaches him. "Jun-nii… you… why are you sticking your sword up at me? Why did you slash Takeshi to the ground?"

The female Ayakashi laughed at the scene. "I can answer that. You see, dear, this man is now my slave. I seduced him with my mighty kiss."

"Eh? No… no…. This can't be." Luna stated, stuttering.

"Finish her."

Jun nodded once and quickly moved toward his sister and strikes her in the gut then on the shoulder, very close to her neck. She cries out in pain as it slashes through her suit and makes her dehenshin. Her brother drew blood from her. "Jun-nii, what happened to not striking me down?" She cried. "You…"

The Ayakashi suddenly held her stomach as it turned grey and dried out. "Aw, damn. This was getting interesting, but I will be back. I must leave now. Bye-bye, Jun-kun." She sunk into the crack near a column. Jun then suddenly snaps out of the trance and looks at his sister and his sword's blade which had her blood. He then turned and looked at Takeshi who was holding his gut then back at Luna.

"No… please tell me I just didn't do what I think I did." Jun stepped back from Takeshi and Luna dropping his Shinkenmaru. He dehenshin and ran off in defeat of himself.

Chiyoko and Ryo ran to Luna and Takeshi as they dehenshin. "Todo. Luna-chan. Are you two okay?" Ryo asked helping Takeshi sit up. Takeshi shook his head.

"Get me to the mansion. Luna-chan too." He stated looking over at Luna who was getting assistance from Chiyoko. Luna was still staring in the direction Jun ran. She then looked down at his Shinkenmaru that had her own blood on it. She couldn't believe for an instant that her own brother would strike her down.

VxV

"Here, this might sting a little," informs Chiyoko as she places some medicine on Luna's cuts. Luna's shirt was pulled up to her ribs in order for Chiyoko to place the medicine on. Luna suddenly winced as the medicine was applied.

"Ouch. Chiyoko, what kind of stuff is that?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

Chiyoko shrugged, "Don't know. Takeru told me to use it. Why is it strong?" Luna didn't need to answer that question. Chiyoko already knew. Finally, she wrapped the bandage around Luna's lower torso. "Okay, now for the shoulder."

Luna lowered her shirt then lifted her sleeve. She turned her head so Chiyoko can get to the cut. Chiyoko poured the medicine on a small towel and pressed it against the wound. Luna closed her eyes and grits her teeth. "And I thought the hot water pouring on it was bad enough. This feels like someone is stabbing me."

"Good, that means it is working." A voice said coming from the doorway of Luna's room. It was Takeshi. He was already bandaged up. His shirt was off, and Luna could see a little blood oozing through the bandages already. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a message for Chiyoko. Otou-san said you and I are going to school tomorrow as planned. Luna, you and Ryo will be staying here. Hopefully, Jun comes back." He slowly leaves the doorway after he removed his gaze from Luna.

"Well, that is great. I get to go back to school. I hope I get to see Hiro," announced Chiyoko as she almost spilt the medicine on herself. "Oops."

Luna looked over to Chiyoko. "Hiro? Who is that?"

"Oh, Hiro-kun? He is Takeshi's friend. He helped me get through my classes on the first day, and I had lunch date with him the day I started."

"Sounds like he likes you and that you like him."

"Eh? There's no way I like him…" She blushed, but tried to hide it.

Luna shook her head giggling then took the gauze and pressed it on the wound. Chiyoko was out of the moment long enough to help tape the gauze down onto Luna's skin. "Thanks, Chiyoko."

"No problem. I have to go start dinner. Takeru wants to see how 'bad I cook,' whatever that means. Probably cause my mom sucks at cooking that he wants to see if am a bad cook or not," Chiyoko informs. "Oh and if any blood is visible from the gauze or bandage around your torso just come and get me. We might have to change it."

Luna nodded as she got up to her feet. "Okay. I'm going to see what Ryo is going to do tomorrow so I can set my schedule."

Chiyoko left the room, and Luna walked over to her table and lifted up the hot, wet rag. She dabbed it on her face then wiped her eyes with her fingers. Once she turned around, she jumped like a ninja when she saw Ryo. "Oh, God, you scared me, Ryo."

Ryo smirked, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. So, what did you need? What I'm doing tomorrow?"

"Um. Yeah. Did Chiyoko tell you?" Luna asked patiently.

Ryo shook his head and didn't speak. It looked like he was thinking something over. Finally, he came to the conclusion he was looking for. "I overheard you two talking when I passed by." He smiled as he saw Luna's face. She rolled her eyes at his story. "Well, I am going to get up before Chiyoko-chan and Takeshi to go for a jog. I wasn't going to wake you up because I know you need the rest. After I was going to practice on the dummies outside. You care to spar with me tomorrow? I mean if you feel better."

"Sure. I'll be glad to. I need a refresher anyway. I haven't sparred with any of the boys yet. You will be the first. Chiyoko and I have sparred a few times, but I think we learned each other's moves." Luna thought for a second then chuckled.

"Well, I'll be glad to have a new opponent," he chuckled. He then looked at her shoulder that was still showing. "Does that hurt?"

Luna looked at her shoulder and covered it up. "Yeah, it does. I'm kind of lucky it hit right there and not my neck. If it did then…." Luna looked down and thought about if her brother would do it or not.

"Oh. Um… That would suck. You are the perfect one for ShinkenYellow. If you would have gotten struck in the neck, it would be hard to find another like you, Luna-chan."

Luna nodded and looked up at Ryo. "Thanks." She then looks at the clock and notices it has been thirty minutes. "Wow. There is no way we have been talking that long."

Chiyoko ran through the door. "Hey you two, dinner is ready. Come on." She then left back to the main room. Ryo helped Luna up then started walking toward the main room. They entered and saw the meal Chiyoko cooked. Takeru was wary of it even though it looked and smelled great.

Luna sat by Chiyoko and Ryo sat by Takeru. Takeshi sat in front of where he usually sits, so he can eat. Everyone watched Takeru take the first bite. Chiyoko was anxious in what he thought. Takeru's eyes widened after taking the taste through. "This. Is. Good!"

Chiyoko's heart jumped in joy. Everyone then began digging into the food and enjoyed it. "This food is great, Chiyoko-chan!" Ryo announced as he scarfed down the food. Chiyoko smiled then looked at Takeshi who nodded. Finally, she looked at Luna. She was enjoying the food, but thinking about her brother.

VxV

Jun sat on the dock and looked up at the moon. "Why did I attack her? I'm not her enemy. What happened?" He put his hands on his head and shook it. "No! I can't be…! Urgh!" He tossed his ShodoPhone to the side like a football. To take his mind off of it, he takes off his shirt, shoes, and socks then jumps into the lake.

Going under, different images flash in his head of his father telling him to protect his sister no matter what. Jun shakes his head again and swims up to the horizon. Once he takes a breath he screams, "Nooo! I can't take this!" He clinches his fist and punches the wooden bar on the dock.

"What is it you can't take, Jun-kun?" A voice questioned once Jun punched the wood. Jun spun around, looked on the dock, and under water. He couldn't find what talked to him. "I'm in this crack on the wood."

Jun looked and saw a red glow coming from the crack. It was the Ayakashi from earlier. "No… not you again! Stay away from me!" The wood samurai jumped up onto the dock and picked up his clothes. He ran off into the darkness to get away.

VxV

The Ayakashi smirked as she turned to look at Shitaru, Doukoku, and Chikyu Hime. "This is perfect. The wood samurai will be worse when it comes to the next battle."

Doukoku nodded, "The Sanzu River is rising rapidly due to the misery you have caused, Sakyubasu. Keep this going and try not to get killed."

"Don't worry, Master Doukoku. I will keep spreading misery through the surface world," she bowed to him then looked at Chikyu Hime. Doukoku also looked.

"Hime, you will get your revenge soon enough," he stated before he drank his sake.

Chikyu Hime clenched her fist and looked down. In her right hand, she held a pendant. On her back was a katana that she gained when she joined the Gedoushuu. She slowly nodded and looked back up. "Yes, Master Doukoku. I know I will in time."

Doukoku looked back to Sakyubasu and asked, "What do you plan on doing to the wood samurai anyways after this is done?"

"I haven't thought of that yet, but I might be able to change him into a Gedoushuu from the hatred of himself."

Doukoku nodded in pleasure. "Great! Then we would have two new Gedoushuu to destroy the Shinkenger with!" He went to take a drink of his sake, but there was no more. "Argh! Shitaru, I want more!"

"Coming right up, Doukoku!"

VxV

Chiyoko was getting dressed in her school uniform. She couldn't wait to go back to school to see Hiro. She missed him as much as Takeru missed his old team. She totally forgot her schedule from a few days ago since she didn't go to school. Chiyoko took out her bag from the closet which had all of her school notebooks in it. She picked out a hot pick notebook and opened the front cover where she taped her schedule. "Okay…. I remember where this is. What about history. I don't remember where that was. Did I ever get a book for that class? I think I did. No, I didn't. I used Takeshi's."

After rambling for a minute she blushed remembering she left Takeshi's history book in her locker. "Man, I'm going to have to give that back to him today and get my own."

"Give back what to who?" A voice said at Chiyoko's door. It was Takeshi.

"Oh, your history textbook you let me use. I need to give it back to you."

"Oh yea. I remember that thing. Well, are you ready yet? The bus leaves the stop in ten minutes."

Chiyoko nodded as she gathered her things and picked up her power bar on the table. She fixed her bow and then left out the room with Takeshi.

Takeshi walked out the big gate after letting Chiyoko go first. Earlier, he wanted to make a comment about the travel, but insisted on holding it in. Takeshi stopped walking when they got near the bus stop. He saw Hiro waiting there. Chiyoko smiled as she saw him and ran to him.

"Hiro-kun!" Chiyoko yelled as she managed to get to the bus before he got on.

"Oh hey, Chiyoko-chan! What's up? I didn't know you get on this bus."

"I do now." She smiled as Takeshi came up behind her.

Takeshi shook his head and gently pushed her up the stairs of the bus. He followed behind her, and Hiro followed behind him. Takeshi took the last seat with Hiro and Chiyoko took the seat in front of him.

Hiro whispered to Takeshi so Chiyoko couldn't hear him, "You taking her away from me, bud?"

"No. She is just a friend, Hiro," he whispered back.

Hiro shook his head, "Really? I heard around school for a few days that she moved in with you. I saw it personally on her files that her old address changed to yours. Why?"

"That's none of your business, Hiro. Nothing is going on with us. You are free to date her. For all I know, she is still single," Takeshi inquired.

The bus soon stopped at a high school that was before theirs. The bus driver called it out as the students who went to that school got off. Chiyoko was staring out the window and sighed. This was such a boring trip. She took out her power bar and took a bite. She was going to need it if she wanted to stay awake for the rest of the trip.

Ten minutes later, the three finally made it to the school. Chiyoko, Hiro, and Takeshi walked together down the hallway. Takeshi wanted to get his history textbook back, but he didn't know why Hiro was still hanging around. Chiyoko came to her locker and opened it up before taking out Takeshi's book. "Here I'm going to go get mine at lunch. Hiro, you care to join me?"

"Sure, I would love to, Chiyoko-chan." Hiro stated as he smiled.

"Great!" Suddenly the bell rings demising them to their classes.

VxV

Ryo was coming back from his jog when he ran into Jun. "Oh, Jun-san. Are you okay? Why haven't you come back?"

"I… I can't go back to my sister and see her hurt. I even hurt our Lord, Ryo. I can't go back to that!"

Ryo understood what he was saying. He felt sorry for the poor samurai. "Well, Takeshi-sama and Chiyoko went to school today. It's just Luna-chan and I today if you don't want to come back."

"I just need some time, Ryo. I'll come back later maybe."

"Great. I think Luna-chan wants to talk to you about yesterday."

Jun cringed at the thought and took a breath. Suddenly, a blast hit the ground next to the two Shinkenger. They both looked up seeing Sakyubasu.

"Oh, well if it isn't my little pet and his friend. What a nice surprise."

Jun and Ryo took out their ShodoPhones. "Ippitsu Soujou!" The kanji made their suit and helmet as they henshin.

"ShinkenBlue! Ikenami Ryo!"

"ShinkenGreen! Tani Jun!"

The two ran at Sakyubasu and slashed, but she stopped the Shinkenmaru with each hand. She kissed the blades of the Shinkenmaru and a pink wave went through each of the swords into the samurai. They dropped their weapons to their side and looked at their master.

"Go to the mansion and finish off the little samurai. Then go to the school and get the other two."

"Hai."

"Hopefully I could stay above long enough to finish this."

Ryo ran toward the school while Jun when to the mansion which was not too far from where they were at. Apparently, Ryo went too far from Sakyubasu so he snapped out of it. Meanwhile, Jun snuck silently through the gate and saw his sister awake on the veranda. Apparently she was waiting for Ryo to come back from his jog. Jun walked over to his sister.

Luna slowly looked up from the wooden sword in her hand to her brother walking toward her with his Shinkenmaru pointed at her. "Jun-nii! W- what are you doing?"

Jun didn't answer he just ran and swung his Shinkenmaru at her. Luna quickly dodged it and took out her ShodoPhone. "Ippitsu Soujou!" She took out her Shinkenmaru and blocked another slash dealt from her brother. Luna knew she had to be serious with this and fight off her brother or she would be dead in a minute.

Luna took out the Saru disc from her belt and slid it on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru and spun. "Tsuchi no Ji Giri!" She slashed in the form of the kanji for Earth making her brother fly back to hit the gate.

Jun slowly got up and snarled. He transformed his Shinkenmaru into his spear. He charged at Luna and struck her with the blade at the top of his spear. Luna fell to the ground and rolled away from the veranda.

Takeru finally heard the commotion and ran out there. "Jun! Luna!"

Jun turned to face Takeru and threw his spear at him. It stabbed Takeru in the shoulder and made him stuck to the wall behind him.

"Jun-nii! Stop it!" Luna yelled, on the ground trying to catch her breath.

VxV

Ryo made it to the school. He was dehenshin and he ran into the office. "Excuse me. What class is Shiba Takeshi and Shiraishi Chiyoko in?"

The secretary looked at Ryo strangely then looked it up. "Shiba-san is in history and Shiraishi-chan is in Biology."

"Where is that?"

"History is in room 324 third floor. Biology is in the lab of the other building."

"Arigato!" Ryo ran to the stairs and climbed to the third floor to find Takeshi. Ryo was out of breath when he made it to Takeshi's class. He opened the door quickly and yells out, "Shiba Takeshi!" Ryo looks around at the class and sees Takeshi in the back of the room. All the kids turn to him, and the teacher gives him a glare.

Takeshi gets up from his desk and walks to the door. "Gomen'nasai," he states to his classmates and then walks out with Ryo. "What is it?"

Ryo closes the door and answers, "Sakyubasu is back. She tried to control me, but it didn't work. She got Jun though."

"Again? Fine, let's go get Chiyoko." Takeshi runs down the hall with Ryo then out the building to the next one. Takeshi goes down the halls and finally finds the class Chiyoko is in. He slowly opens the door and looks around. "Sumimasen, but I need Shiraishi Chiyoko, please."

The teacher looks at him and nods. Chiyoko slowly gets up and heads for the door. She was wearing goggles and gloves. She took them off and placed the goggles in the cubby then the gloves in the trash. "Yes?"

Takeshi whispered, "Gedoushuu."

She nodded and bowed to the teacher then turned back around to leave.

The three left the school and headed to where Sakyubasu is. They each take out their ShodoPhones and henshin. "Ippitsu Soujou!" They wrote their respected kanji in the air: Fire, Water, and Heaven.

They soon arrive to where Sakyubasu is waiting. "Oh, so you didn't kill them, huh?"

Ryo shook his head, "Nope! Your little kiss didn't work on me! Now we are going to beat you!"

"It won't matter anyway. Your little friend is dead soon. One samurai down."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Chiyoko questioned.

Sakyubasu smirked, "Well, about the earth samurai of course."

They all gasped. They were all fed up with her, so they took out their Shinkenmaru and charged toward her. Sakyubasu chuckled and sent a wave of energy at the Shinkenger sending them flying backwards. The Shinkenger landed hard and rolled. "We can't let her beat us," Takeshi informed.

They all get up and take out their respected disc. Spinning the disc they unleash their special move.

"Kaen no Mai!" yelled Takeshi.

"Suiryu no Mai!" shouted Ryo.

"Tenku no Mai!" announced Chiyoko.

They slash at Sakyubasu, but she just captured the attacks and sent them back toward the three samurai. Takeshi, Ryo, and Chiyoko all cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The each slowly got up. The three placed the common disc on the hilt of their Shinkenmaru. Spinning these disc give them their special weapons.

"Rekka Daizanto!"

"Water Arrow!"

"Heaven Fan!"

Takeshi ran toward Sakyubasu and slashed her. She backed up and took out a sword slashing him in the chest.

"Takeshi-sama!" Chiyoko shouted. Ryo shot a few arrows with his bow at Sakyubasu while Chiyoko made gusts of winds to make the arrows go faster. Sakyubasu got hit with a few at the beginning but dodged the rest. She then took out her own bow and arrows as she shot the arrows at the two.

VxV

Jun walked toward Takeru. He got up on the veranda and punched Takeru in the head knocking him out. He grabbed the end of the spear and pulled it out of Takeru's shoulder having him slump to the ground.

"Takeru," Luna whispered. ShinkenGreen walked up to his sister and held his staff right under helmet to her neck. "Jun-nii, please don't do this," Luna cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but her brother couldn't see it cause if her helmet. She wished he could so she pressed a button on her ShodoPhone. The Samurai of Earth dehenshin showing that her eyes and nose were red. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "Jun-nii, I'm your little sister. What happened to protecting me?"

The Samurai of Wood slowly moved his spear away. He stood there staring at the female in front of him. He fell to his knees as he dehenshin; his eyes were wide open. Jun collapsed into his sister's arms as he cried. "Forgive me!"

Luna hugged her brother tightly as her eyes dried up some. "It is okay, Jun-nii." Jun looked up to her and smiled. "Now come on. We have to go help the others." She informed forgetting about Takeru on the veranda. Jun nodded as the siblings ran out the gate to the scene.

"Ah!" The three samurai cry out in pain as they get slashed by Sakyubasu once more.

"We can't give up!" Chiyoko shouts.

Sakyubasu cheers at their misery, "This is just perfect!"

Suddenly, Jun and Luna team kick Sakyubasu in the chest then land on their feet next to their team. "Good job, Jun-nii." Luna gave him a high five.

The Ayakashi was surprised. "How did you surpass my kiss?"

"You cannot break the bond between twin siblings!" Jun announced. "Luna, I got this one."

"Okay," she spoke softly going up to her other teammates.

Jun took out his ShodoPhone and switched it to brush mode. "ShodoPhone, Ippitsu Soujou!" He wrote the kanji for Wood in the air. He flipped it making it come toward him. The kanji surrounded him creating his suit and helmet. He slipped the common disc on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru. "ShinkenGreen, Tani Jun!"

Sakyubasu got up enraged, "You pest!" She sends a wave of energy at him.

Jun jumps in the air dodging the blast. As he jumped he placed the Kuma disc on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru. Spinning the disc made his blade lit green. "Kogarashi no Mai!" He came down with a hard strike to Sakyubasu. He then spun the disc once more. "Moku no Ji Giri!" Jun slashes the female Ayakashi in the form of the kanji of Wood. The final slash finishes the first life of the Ayakashi.

"Yatta, Jun-nii!" Luna cheered as she ran to her brother with the others.

"You did well, Jun." Takeshi commented. Jun nodded and smiled. The Ayakashi used its second life quickly. "Mina, let's do this!" Takeshi, Ryo, Chiyoko, and Luna take out their ShodoPhones. "ShodoPhone, Ippitsu Soujou!" After they henshin they all take out their Origami. "Origami Daihenge! Samurai Gattai!" The Origami grew then combined to make Shinken-Oh.

Sakyubasu creates giant Nanashi Renjyuu to hold back the mecha, but Shinken-Oh slashes them back. "You pesky samurai are so naïve." She sent a small kiss toward the mecha; it hits making the mecha kick the Shinkenger out of the cockpit.

They all fall to the ground then look up. "How is this possible? Our origami are against us?" Ryo questioned. Sakyubasu and Shinken-Oh try to step on the Shinkenger. The samurai quickly roll out the way. "Takeshi, what are we going to do?"

Takeshi opened the compartment in his belt taking out a disc. "Mina, use your discs to control them!"

"Hai!" The samurai take out their discs and place them on the hilts of their Shinkenmaru. They all spin the discs.

"ShiShi Origami! Take control!" Takeshi shouts.

"Ryu Origami! Snap out of it!" Ryo announces.

"Kame Origami! Onegai!" Chiyoko begs.

"Kuma Origami! Come on!" Jun commands.

"Saru Origami! You can do it!" Luna encourages.

Suddenly the Origami break apart. ShiShi and Kuma Origami look at each other and roar. Kame origami flies around Saru origami that is on top of a building. Ryu Origami does a flip in the sky. They all send an attack toward Sakyubasu destroying her second life. The Origami then shrink and return to their owners hands.

"Sugoi! They defeated her easily!" Chiyoko praises her Origami for the good work.

Takeshi nods. "Yea. Let's get back to the mansion."

VxV

Ryo cheered, "What is this: our third success?" Everyone nods once they enter the mansion.

They all see Takeru being bandaged up by some woman. Jun runs up to Takeru and bows on his knees ignoring the woman. "Gomen'nasai, Takeru-san! I… I was under a spell and-."

Luna does the same, "I'm sorry we forgot about you!"

"Jun, Luna,I forgive you. I know it wasn't your-," Takeru stops when Ryo yells.

"Okaa-san Mizu?" Ryo's eyes were wide with anger.

The woman turns toward Ryo and smiles. "Yes. It's me, son."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ryo then the woman. "Okaa-san?" Chiyoko asked. Mizu nodded and smiled.

-End-

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**_A/N: So, what did you all think? I am getting longer and longer too. This one was 5000 words! New record! OMG! Ryo's mother is here! What is going to happen? Act 5 coming soon! Review please! _**


	5. Act 5

**A/N: Hey, Mina! Emiri-chan here and guess what! I have another chapter of Shinkenger here for you guys! I know its been a while, but since September, I've had a baby brother! Isn't that exciting? For me it was until I am taking care of him along with my mother, plus I have school. I finally got on break for Christmas! Oh and yes, I will make a Christmas chapter.. Might be up in a few days.. I was planning on Saturday (tomorrow), but my baby brother has been sick... :( My parents are sick as well so it's tough.. Well, enough of my life story! Here is a different one you may enjoy!**

* * *

"No! Too many failures!" Doukoku angrily shouted making the boat shake.

Shitaru gave his master more sake to calm him down. "We need a new Ayakashi to go."

"I'll go!" Chikyu Hime declared.

"No! You must not! It is not time for revenge just yet, my dear," Shitaru informed. "I'll think of something, but right now, let's spy on the Shinkenger."

VxV

Luna tended to Ryo after he fainted from the sight of his mother. The woman with shoulder-length brown hair and the same eyes as Ryo spoke up, "Gomen'nasai. I didn't mean to intrude. I wish Ryo didn't faint like that. He was always like that when he was a child."

"So, he always did something like that when he was a child?" Takeshi asked.

Mizu nodded, "I wish he didn't. He just always had a weak heart at times, especially when he is shocked or some other reason like that."

"So, what are you doing here anyways?" Chiyoko asked.

Mizu smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "His father Ryunosuke is sick, and he is not to perform in the kabuki festival. The other families request an Ikenami Performance. I am not in the Ikenami line by blood so I cannot perform. Ryu-san's father is in America, so Ryo is next in line."

Takeshi looks at his father who answered, "What if Ryo refuses, Mizu? What will happen?"

Mizu knew that it was about to come up sooner or later. She let out a sigh, "I don't know, but I really hope he would agree to help his father. It doesn't matter about me."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Luna asked from beside Ryo who was still out.

"I was never there to take care of him because of my work in other cities. I traveled all around Japan. Sometimes they would come with me, but not often. He never really liked me because of that. Only his father."

Jun placed a sympathetic hand on Mizu's shoulder. "That must be sad to have your own son not like you because you were never there 'cause of work. I would never picture Ryo like that."

Like the sound of his name a few times was a trigger, Ryo stirred. Luna looked him over as his eyes opened and closed. "Ryo, you awake?"

"What happened?" he asked putting his hand over his eyes.

Mizu got up and moved over to the two. She placed her hand on Luna's arm that moved away afterward. "Ryo, it's me: Mizu."

"Kaa-san? What are you doing here?"

"Your father is ill. He needs you to do a kabuki performance at the festival. Just one."

Ryo shook his head and sat up. "There is no way I am doing kabuki. It's stupid."

Mizu bit her bottom lip. "What happened to you, Ryo? When you were a kid, I knew you who were the one to try anything."

"How would you know? You were never there!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Luna looked at him and spoke, "Ryo, you-,"

Mizu stopped her. "No, it's okay. I deserve that," she sighed. "I knew he wouldn't do it anyway. Thanks to all of you for letting me stay here for this time. I must go now." She got up, bowed, and left.

"Ryo, why did you say that? All she wanted you to do was help your father!" Luna chastised.

He got up and walked off. "I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to bed."

Takeru replied, "You all need to get some rest as well. We will discuss this tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and left besides Chiyoko. "Oh, Takeshi, are we going to school tomorrow?"

"No not tomorrow. Maybe the next day since we have things to do tomorrow," he replied. Chiyoko nodded and left the main room.

VxV

Ryo went for a jog the next day. He made sure he didn't wake anyone up before he left. Stopping at the park, he almost drank the entire bottle of water he brought with him. A woman approached him a few minutes later.

"It's not your father is it? That's not the reason you declined. You love your father. It's because of me, isn't it?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Help him, Ryo, please! It's just something as little as me asking you to help _him_ not me, right? You think this will help me? It's not for me; it's for your father…"

Ryo balled up his hand into a fist and surrendered. "Fine I'll help _him_, but only on one condition from you. I never want to see you again, Mizu."

A silence stayed between them for a couple of minutes. Mizu parted her lips to speak, but she hesitated. "Okay, it is a deal. I won't bother you again. I hope you do well, my son." She lowered her head and walked away. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she left.

He turned around to look at her. "Hold up!" He stopped for a moment to see if she would stop which she did. "Where and when?"

She didn't even turn around. Her voice was filled with sorrow and discontent as she spoke, but it didn't sound like she was disappointed. "They are practicing all this week. The show is Saturday. Do your best. Your father will be there to watch." Without a moment of hesitation, she walked off.

Ryo sat down on a nearby bench and rest his head on his hands. "This is going to be a long day."

VxV

"This is perfect! We are going to a kabuki concert in a few days. I know exactly who else I'm inviting," Shitaru smirked.

An Ayakashi appeared on the edge on the boat. A new Gedoushuu was coming aboard.

VxV

After days and days of practicing, it was now the day of the concert. Also, as said by Mizu, Ryunosuke was there in the audience. There was an argument on who was to sit next to Ryunosuke. It ended up being Takeru and Jun on either side of him. Luna sat next to Jun, Takeshi next to his father, and Chiyoko next to Takeshi.

Ryo was in the back of the stage getting ready for the show. Another family member was putting on his makeup. Ryo turned away as he can feel the makeup on his face. He didn't like the feeling.

Ryunosuke smiled and was blushing like he usually does. "This is great! I'll be able to see my son dance in a kabuki concert!"

Takeru nodded, "Ah. This is a great experience. I never got to come to any of your concerts Ryunosuke."

Ryunosuke's phone buzzed. He had a text. When he read it, he saw that Mizu was coming, but he could tell by what the text said that she was unsure.

The show then started as the curtains pulled away. Ryo noticed his father and his friends on the front row. He really wanted to smile but needed to keep his expression the same for the crowd and story. During the performance, he saw his mother hiding near a food cart. His eyes widened a bit then he stumbled over his feet. The man he was dancing with caught him before Ryo could fall off the stage. He face asked if he was okay. Ryo nodded as they continued.

Suddenly, Nanashi Renjyuu appeared from the cracks around the stage. They started to attack the audience, even the Shinkenger. The samurai get out their ShodoPhones to henshin. They wrote their respected kanji in the air as they yelled out. "ShodoPhone, Ippitsu Soujou!" Ryo did the same onstage.

Taking out their Shinkenmaru, the Shinkenger fought off the Nanashi. The Ayakashi then appeared behind Mizu making her scream. Ryo noticed and ran at the Ayakashi with his Shinkenmaru raised. The Ayakashi quickly grabbed Mizu, bringing her in front of him as a shield as Ryo's Shinkenmaru came down. He stopped right on the side of her neck making her wince.

"Ha! Weakling!" The Ayakashi tossed Mizu to the side and kicked Ryo back.

"Ryo!" The others cried out as they ran over to him to see if he was okay. They stepped in front of him to shield him from the Gedoushuu.

"Ah, more Shinkenger. Who should I take? I know… you!" He pointed his staff at Chiyoko and a beam shot out making her drop her Shinkenmaru and all of a sudden started dancing.

Chiyoko couldn't control her body, "How am I dancing? Stop this!"

"I am Odoru Kaiju, of course. I make people dance at the point of my staff in order to bring pain to their bodies!"

"Pain? How is that-?" Chiyoko's eyes widened behind her helmet as she screamed out in pain from a burning sensation in her body. Her mojikara was fending it off making it less painful every second.

Takeshi ran toward the Ayakashi with his Shinkenmaru raised. "Leave her alone!" Odoru pointed his staff at Takeshi, letting go of his control over Chiyoko. She fell to the ground while Takeshi began to dance. His mojikara reacted to the burning sensation, making it worse. He screamed out.

Ryo stood and looked over to Jun. "He can't attack two! Jun, double attack!" Jun nodded as he ran with Ryo and jumped over Takeshi. They spun their respective discs in attempt to attack. "Suiryu no Mai!"

"Kogarashi no Mai!"

They sent waves at the Ayakashi making him loose control over Takeshi. "Bastards! This isn't the last you've seen of me!" He disappeared through the crack next to Mizu.

Everyone dehenshin. Chiyoko slowly got up with the help of Luna. Takeshi was out cold. Takeru ran from where he and Ryunosuke were to his son.

Ryunosuke went to his wife's side and helped her up. Ryo walked over to them cautiously and had his hand in a fist. He was angry, but relieved. "I told you I never wanted to see you again! Why were you here?"

"I… I wanted to see my son dance in the kabuki concert, but I didn't want you to see me," Mizu explained. Ryunosuke touched her wrist and she winced. Her wrist and arm were bruised and red from where Odoru had gripped her.

Ryo noticed and let go of his fist. "Let me see…"

Mizu shook her head. "No, it's fine. Ryo, why didn't you strike me? I thought you hated me."

Ryo hesitated, "I couldn't harm a civilian."

"Is that all you see me as? That's what you thought when you were a kid. When I came back home from work you would ignore me when I try to spend time with you. You always said I get in the way when you were spending time with your father." Tears ran down her cheeks. Ryunosuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Ryo looked at his mother and sighed. "Gomen. Come to the mansion, we'll get you fixed up." Luna, Chiyoko, and Jun watched them carefully. Takeru had his son in his arms as they were ready to leave.

VxV

Takeshi was in his room being tended to by a kuroko and his father. Mizu was in a guest room while Luna looked at her arm and wrist. She applied some medicine and wrapped it in a bandage. "There. Your wounds should heal nicely."

"Arigato, Luna." Luna went to leave the room, but Mizu stopped her. "Luna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think about my son?"

Luna thought about it for a second, "Ryo, he is… ano… well, he is fun to be around. He is very protective when we get hurt. I remember when my brother was… well not here, and Ryo offered to spar with me, but wanted to make sure I got enough rest first."

Mizu smiled, "He is so kind to his friends, I see. Do you mind doing me a favor? Could you check up on Ryo for me? I don't think he would want to see me right now."

Luna nodded and smiled. "Sure. You could go into the main room if you want to socialize some or you could sit here and rest. It's up to you." Luna then left the room to search for Ryo.

Mizu thought for a second and just decided to stay here.

Luna searched the mansion for Ryo until she found him out in the courtyard. He was training with his bokken. Dropping it to the ground, he turned and walked to the veranda to get his water bottle but it wasn't there. Luna came out of the room and noticed his water bottle and towel. She picked it up and walked out onto the veranda. "Hey, Ryo. Looking for something? Found it next to the door." She tossed him the bottle and towel.

"Oh hey, Luna-chan. What's up?" Ryo asked before he took a swing from the water bottle. He patted the towel on his brow to swipe the sweat away.

"Just checking up on you. You okay?" Luna sat on the veranda and Ryo joined her then took another swing at the water. He placed the towel over his shoulder.

Ryo's biceps tightened and looked up at the moon. The stars twinkled and played around it. He shook his head and looked at Luna. "Not really. I just don't get why Mizu was at the kabuki concert. If she wasn't there, she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Luna folded her arms in front of her and looked at Ryo with a bit of concern. "Why do you talk like she is no one to you, Ryo? She helped take care of you. She is your mother, and she just wanted to watch her son perform."

"No, she isn't really anything to me. Otou-Ryunosuke was the one who usually took care of me. Mizu usually was out in different cities of Japan. Who knows what else, besides work, she was doing behind my father's back."

"How could you think of your own mother that way? I can tell just by how she acts around your father that she would do nothing of the sorts!" Luna was gripping the wood making her knuckles turn whiter than they were.

Ryo closed his eyes and looked down seeing her hands on the veranda. "You know, let's not talk about this. She is going to be gone later anyway. I won't have to think about it."

"Ryo…" Luna gritted her teeth not wanting to do anything that would harm Ryo's feelings. She looked down and then looked back up at him seeing his face full of sorrow. She let go of the veranda and her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Gomen'nasai. I shouldn't imply anything since I actually grew up with two parents, but you should just give your mother a chance. Please," she comforted, "if not for her sake… do it for your own."

Ryo's eyes widened from the embrace, and he listened carefully to what she had to say. He rested his head against her shoulder, and he could feel his eyes watering. He couldn't cry, not now. Not in front of Luna.

"It's okay to cry…" she mentioned.

His lip trembled as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Luna-chan, arigato."

VxV

"Odoru!" Doukoku yelled. "You lost to those blasted Shinkenger! How dare you?"

Odoru was swimming in the River to heal the spots where he dried out. "I wouldn't have lost if I could control more than one of the damn samurai! Shitaru, do you have a spell or something I can use to do such a thing?"

Shitaru brought out his father's spell book and flipped through the pages to see if he could find anything helpful. Odoru Kaiju climbed up the boat and sat on the ledge close to Chikyu Hime. "Ah, he we go. Come over here. I don't want Hime to be harmed by this spell." Odoru came closer to Shitaru as he started to cast the spell. A red glow surrounded the Ayakashi as the power grew inside him.

"Now I should be able to control all five of those brats?" Odoru questioned just as Shitaru nodded. "So what are those pests doing right now Shitaru?"

Shitaru walked over to the side of the boat and hovered his staff over the water. The image became clear. "The Samurai of Water and Earth are in the courtyard of the mansion talking. I can't tell what they are talking about but the Water Samurai is crying in the Earth Samurai's arms. The Heaven Samurai is preparing supper while the Fire Samurai is resting."

"What about the Wood Samurai?" Chikyu Hime asked.

"He is talking to the previous ShinkenRed," Shitaru announced. "You did a great deal of damage to ShinkenRed, didn't you, Odoru?"

"Correct! His mojikara reacted well to the burning. It enhanced it instead of fighting it off like the Pink one's. I wish it would work with all their mojikara. Shitaru?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Shitaru showed him the spell book. "There is no spell in this book to make that happen."

Doukoku punch the floor of the boat making it shake. "You better find something then, Shitaru. We strike tomorrow in the surface world!"

VxV

Takeru waited for the other Shinkenger to come into the main room. Once they all gathered in there, he announced, "Vassals of my son, if the Gedoushuu strikes today, then you four will have to fight on your own since Takeshi still needs his rest. The Ayakashi's attack weakened him dramatically. For now, you will work on your sparring. Luna and Jun will spar against Ryo and Chiyoko. Now, make sure you have your ShodoPhones because you are doing the sparring matches in your Shinkenger forms. Jun and Luna will be Darks while Ryo and Chiyoko is Lights. Head to the courtyard."

"Hai! They replied together and headed to the courtyard with Takeru following behind them. Jun and Luna stood on opposite corners of each other as did Ryo and Chiyoko. They all took out their ShodoPhones and wrote the respected kanji in the air. "ShodoPhone! Ippitsu Soujou!"

"ShinkenGreen, Tani Jun!"  
"ShinkenYellow, Hanaori Luna!"  
"Shinkenger Darks, Maeru!" They both yelled.

"ShinkenBlue, Ikenami Ryo!"  
"ShinkenPink, Shiraishi Chiyoko!"  
"Shinkenger Lights, Maeru!" The two shouted.

Their Shinkenmaru were out and ready to go. Jun and Luna looked at each other and nodded, remembering what they practiced from when they were in Kyoto. They placed their respected discs on the hilt of the Shinkenmaru and spun. Their blades were covered with green and yellow glows and they were ready.

"Tsuchi no Ji Giri!" Luna yelled running up to the middle of the court. She slashed in the shape of the character 'Earth'.

Jun jumped up from behind her and came down with his strike adding on to the character slash, "Kogarashi no Mai!" They both yelled out, "Combo Attack!" The slashes quickly struck Ryo and Chiyoko not giving them a chance to block or dodge.

Takeru watched from the veranda and smirked. "Interesting." Mizu came up next to him and he looked at her with a nod.

Chiyoko stood and helped Ryo up. They both took out their ShodoPhones. Ryo wrote the kanji for fog and let it go. It surrounded Luna and Jun making them blind to their surroundings. Ryo wrote the kanji for lake while Chiyoko wrote storm. It combined to make Hurricane.

Jun and Luna both heard the sound of the wind as the hurricane formed. The fog blew away and was collected by the hurricane. They looked up and went to brace themselves when they were lifted up and their Shinkenmaru swept away. The Shinkenmaru went toward Chiyoko and Ryo and they both caught one. Jun and Luna grabbed onto each other's arms as they were being blown around.

Chiyoko and Ryo each had their own disc on one Shinkenmaru while the other was the common disc. Both of them spun the discs and their personal weapons were formed along with their special attacks. "Tenku no Mai! Heaven Fan!" Chiyoko used the Heaven Fan to make a gust of wind moving Luna and Jun away from the hurricane but still in the air. She jumped up and slashed them both: one with the fan and the other with the Shinkenmaru. She used the Heaven fan to keep them in the air.

Ryo smirked behind his helmet and fixed his weapon where he can aim the Shinkenmaru to be sent flying. "Water Arrow attach! Suiryu no Mai!" He let go of the Shinkenmaru and the sword flew toward the two. Chiyoko dropped to the ground next to Ryo just as he jumped up. The Shinkenmaru with his special attack slashed at Jun making him let go of Luna and fall to the ground. Luna reached for Jun but was too late. Ryo had hold of the Shinkenmaru and spun the disc. "Suiryu no Mai!" He slashed Luna down to the ground. He followed in behind her.

Jun caught his sister in his arms. He helped her to balance then faced Chiyoko and Ryo. Since they didn't have their Shinkenmaru they had to think of something quick. "Follow my lead," Jun told Luna. She nodded.

Takeru was sitting now along with Mizu. Mizu was surprised at the fight so far and Takeru was just smiling.

Jun then took out his ShodoPhone and wrote the kanji for vines. He sent them toward Chiyoko and Ryo. The vines wrapped around them and restricted their movement. Jun then created a path for Luna with the vines. "Go now!"

Luna nodded and ran unarmed toward the two Shinkenger. "Haa!" She quickly snatched her and Jun's Shinkenmaru from their grasps and jumped into the air. She placed her Saru disc on one hilt and the common disc on the other. Spinning both, her weapon and a special attack formed. "Saru Mawashi!" Holding out her Shinkenmaru and Land Slicer, she came down with a spin and cut the vines from the Shinkenger then slashed them both, making them collapse.

Luna ran back to Jun handing him his Shinkenmaru just as her Land Slicer changed back. She took her disc and got ready. Jun place his Kuma disc on his hilt and spun. Luna spun the Saru disc and their special attacks were created. "Kogarashi no Mai!"

"Tsuchikemuri no Mai!" They ran at the injured Shinkenger and slashed at them right when they said, "Twin…Attack!"

Chiyoko and Ryo fell back to the ground with Jun and Luna standing behind them. The two injured ones dehenshin while Luna and Jun turned to them. The twins soon dehenshin afterwards. "Hey, that was a good spar. Ryo and I injured you, but you two still had enough strength to comeback and finish us," Chiyoko complimented.

"Yeah, it was. Well, you and Ryo had some strong attacks, didn't you? How did you two do that?" Jun asked.

"It's called teamwork, Jun." Takeru walked over to the group of Shinkenger. "You and Luna have a special teamwork since you guys are siblings and twins at that. Your bond is stronger than any other bond since you two are brother and sister. I can tell you two were holding back since they are your teammates, and it was just a spar. Chiyoko and Ryo were holding back, but not much. If you would have thought of them as Gedoushuu and your enemy then they would probably be dead right now," Takeru informed. Luna, Jun, and Chiyoko all nodded. Takeru turned his attention to Ryo who wasn't in this conversation. The others looked as well.

Ryo was surprised to see his mother watching them train. He remembered the conversation they had the other day:

_Ryo balled up his hand into a fist and surrendered. "Fine I'll help _him,_ but only on one condition from you. I never want to see you again, Mizu."  
A silence stayed between them for a couple of minutes. Mizu parted her lips to speak, but she hesitated. "Okay, it is a deal. I won't bother you again. I hope you do well, my son." _

He then remembered Luna and his conversation last night:

_She let go of the veranda and her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Gomen'nasai. I shouldn't imply anything since I actually grew up with two parents, but you should just give your mother a chance. Please," she comforted, "if not for her sake… do it for your own."_

Ryo ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. Everyone was surprised besides Luna who smiled at the same time as Mizu. "Gomen'nasai, Kaa-san! I was such a jerk to you! I shouldn't have been! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Mizu wrapped her arms around her son. "It's okay, Ryo. It's okay. I forgive you."

Ryo looked down at his mother as tears were falling from his eyes. "Arigato, Kaa-san…"

VxV

After the Shinkenger finished their training session, they had a good lunch. Ryo was getting used to being around his mother with the help of Luna. The Shinkenger were having a great time. Every so often, Chiyoko would check up on Takeshi who still didn't wake up yet. After lunch, the Gap Sensor rang notifying the Shinkenger that Odoru Kaiju was back.

Takeru stood and the Shinkenger followed behind him. "Now's your time! Go fight Odoru Kaiju and win! Use your lesson from earlier to beat him."

"Hai!" They yelled together and left the mansion to head where Odoru was.

Odoru was making people do what he did best: making people dance and have their souls burn. He chuckled as some of the civilians fall to the ground clutching their chests in pain. Drums began to be played and a curtain with the Shiba crest was being pulled away showing the Shinkenger. "Gedoushuu, that's far enough!" announced Ryo. "Guys, let's go! ShodoPhone!"

"Right!" They agreed while taking out their ShodoPhones. "ShodoPhone, Ippitsu Soujou!" Their kanji turned and created their uniforms and helmets.

"ShinkenBlue, Ikenami Ryo!"

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Chiyoko!"

"Onajiku Green, Tani Jun!"

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Luna!"

"Shinkenger, Maeru!" They announced in unison. Each had their Shinkenmaru out and ready as they charged into battle with Odoru Kaiju. He smirked and held up his staff making the Shinkenger drop their swords. "Try this!" All four started dancing.

"What? I thought he could only control one person at a time!" Chiyoko yelled.

"Ah, gomen. I forgot to mention I had an upgrade."

Suddenly, the Shinkenger cried out in pain and dropped to the ground with their souls burning. Their mojikara was trying to fight it off, but the only one whose was working was Ryo's. He gripped his Shinkenmaru and quickly got up while Odoru was distracted in laughter. He took out his ShodoPhone and wrote the kanji for fog. It blinded Odoru and stopped his spell allowing his teammates to be free.

Jun looked at his friend as he got up. "How were you not effected?"

"I was, but my mojikara fought it off faster than yours did. Anyways, are you guys okay?"

"A little weak, but we'll be fine."

A familiar voice caught Ryo's attention. "Help, Ryo!"

Ryo turned to see his mother in Odoru's arms once the fog was gone. "Kaa-san? How did you-,"

Odoru smirked, "My little secret. I don't think it really matters if I have her or not right? You hate her, don't you?"

"I don't!"

"Then save her." Odoru challenged. Ryo gripped his Shinkenmaru and charged toward the Ayakashi.

"Matte, Ryo! Don't do it alone!" Luna shouted. Ryo ignored her and kept going then surprised everyone when he slashed down his own mother along with Odoru. "Eh? Ryo, how could you do such a thing?"

"You didn't really believe him did you? Look." He pointed to the body of his "mother" who turned into a Nanashi soldier.

Odoru slowly stood and sneered, "So, you figured it out, eh? I guess I'm a bad liar. How did you figure it out?"

"I know Okaa-Mizu better than anyone. Your soldier didn't have the exact pitch of her voice, but I can complement how you wrapped her wrist knowing it was injured. It looks just like Luna's handiwork," Ryo explained. Luna looked down and blushed behind her helmet. "Now, time to finish you! Guys, do you mind if I do this alone?"

Everyone nodded and Jun included, "Yeah. Since he brought Mizu into this, you deserve to finish him off as long as we get to join in during the second life."

"Sure, thanks!" Ryo placed his Ryu disc on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru. "Now let me finish you! Take this!" His blade was surrounded in blue waves. He swung down his Shinkenmaru letting go of the attack. "Suiryu no Mai!" Odoru Kaiju flies back into a building but doesn't get beaten.

"Nice try, but I can't be beaten that easily!" Odoru commented.

Ryo growled and heard another growl as it landed on his shoulder. He eyed ShiShi Origami sitting there then looked to his right to see Takeshi. "Why, mind if I help?"

"Takeshi-sama!" The other Shinkenger yelled.

Ryo nodded to his Lord and Takeshi henshin. He placed the common disc on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru and spun. "Rekka Daizanto!" The other Shinkenger ran up there while Ryo held the weapon along with Takeshi. Each Shinkenger, placed their disc in respectively—besides Ryo and Takeshi: Ryu, ShiShi, Kame, Kuma, and Saru. "Your turn, Ryo."

"Arigato, Takeshi-sama." He turned his gaze to Odoru. "You're finished! Seibai!" The blast went straight toward Odoru and hit him straight on. The impact made him explode. Ryo looked at Takeshi who nodded.

"Blasted Shinkenger!" Odoru Kaiju shouted as he grew into his second life.

The Shinkenger each take out their ShodoPhones and Origami. "Origami Daihenge!" They yelled and wrote making the Origami grow to their gigantic sizes. Takeshi wrote the kanji to combine the origami. "Samurai Gattai!" The Origami combine to create Shinken-Oh.

Odoru sneered at them again and waved his staff in their direction. The Shinken-Oh began to dance under his control. The Origami screech and was about to depart when Ryu Origami sent a wave of water toward Odoru. The Shinkenger pushed forward their Shinkenmaru to get their mecha moving. "Nice try, Ayakashi!" Ryo stated. Shinken-Oh slashed at Odoru making him collapse.

When he stood, the mecha was about to strike. The Shinkenger slipped their Shinkenmaru from its hold and spun their disc. "Samurai Giri!" They announced as they brought down their swords controlling the mecha to do the same. Shinken-Oh slashed the Ayakashi, destroying him.

"Yatta!" Ryo began. "This brings this chapter to a close!"

VxV

"I'm so glad we finished him. He was a pest," informed Ryo. Everyone agreed as they piled into the main room. Mizu was in there with Takeru waiting for them to get back. "Oh, Kaa-san."

She smiled and stood up. "Ryo, it's time for me to go. I must go help your father get back to his health, okay?"

"Hai. Tell Tou-san I'm glad he sent you here. You helped me in this last battle."

She hugged him then bowed to the other samurai. She headed for the door then stopped. She turned to Luna. "Oh, and Luna-chan, take care of my Ryo for me."

Luna's eyes widened and heat rose to her cheeks as she blushed. "Ano… hai."

Jun looked at his sister confused as Mizu left. "Why did she tell you that, Luna?"

As they were talking, Takeru gave his son a note. "It seems it is from Shitaru of Dust."

"Huh?" Takeshi read the note his father gave him which stated:

'_ShinkenRed, Samurai of Fire, your mojikara will soon unleash something magnificent for the Gedoushuu after the upcoming holiday in the surface world. We will meet after that. _

_Shitaru of Dust'_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys thing? Do you think there is a shipping in there somewhere? Haha.. not forcing anything, but still.. How about you little samurai (ooh.. I might call you guys that if you don't mind... lol) either PM me or tell me in your review who you are shipping so far.. Next chapter: Act 6: Christmas Episode! See ya later! Oh and if you have a facebook... Follow me on there. Just add me as a friend either search SentaiPawa Fanfiction or go to the link on my profile.. I'm also on Youtube.. FSProductions12**


	6. Act 6: Christmas Pt 1

**A/N: Hey, Mina! Emiri-chan here with another chapter for Shinkenger! This is a Christmas episode with Guest Starring appearances from your favorite Shinkenger! I don't know about Gen-kun though... I may add him in later.. idk, but if not in the Christmas on then in another one involving the unknown Umemori on my profile! hehe.. I had to put this in two parts since it was getting a bit too long for my standards.. over 8000 words on my document... Wow right?! So, part 2 will come real shortly since I got like half of it finished already! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jingle Bells jingle bells jingle all the way! Oh what fun is to ride on a one horse open sleigh! Hey!" the little kids sing while walking the streets with friends and family. Everyone was getting ready for the holidays coming up. It was Christmas time! Everyone was getting excited, even the Shinkenger.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Chiyoko yelled in Takeshi's ear. She was the only one who he allowed in his room besides Takeru. "You promised you would go with the arrangements today, Takeshi-sama! I thought we would have trouble waking Jun up, but he was the first to get up," Chiyoko sighed.

Takeshi groaned and rolled over to look at Chiyoko who was ready to go. "Did the others leave already?"

"Yes!" She told the sleepy lord. "Now get your lazy butt up!" She took hold of the blanket that was covering him and yanked exposing his naked torso and lion pajama pants. "Ano… Takeshi-sama, why are you wearing those? They are so childish, but… so cute! Kawaii!"

Takeshi blushed and snatched the blanket back to cover him back up. "Fine! I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed."

Chiyoko nodded and stood. "Okay. You better be out in five minutes! Look decent!" She left the room, and Takeshi covered himself then closed his eyes. A three minute nap wouldn't hurt even if he could get dressed in two.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Takeshi-sama! Get your butt up! How dare you go back to sleep!" Chiyoko shouted at the top of her lungs. "If you won't get dressed then I'll have to dress you!"

Takeshi quickly got up and scrambled away from her. "Get away from me! I'm up! I'm up! You don't have to dress me; I can do it! I can do it!"

VxV

"So, do you think she would want some new knives or a knife sharpener?" Jun asked his sister while they walked near a shop that sold cooking devices, and other kitchen equipment. Jun thought about how the arrangements today were when he looked at his piece of paper.

"I guess either, but why are you asking me? You are supposed to ask Takeshi." She looked at her brother and shook her head. "I can't believe you had Chiyoko write you a schedule for today. At least whoever is with you knows where to go," she informed.

Jun shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't believe Takeshi-sama is that reliable to think of a gift for Chiyoko since all they do is going to school together, really."

"Yeah, I agree. When I talk to Chiyoko about school she usually talks about Takeshi's friend Hiro. Apparently, they have a connection, but I can tell Takeshi has some feelings toward Chiyoko, but not enough to pick gifts out for everyone to get her."

Jun chuckled, "Hey, unless they Hiro thing is a distraction for us while Takeshi-sama and Chiyoko are keeping something at school a secret."

Luna's eyes widened, and she was surprised her own brother was thinking like that, to their lord at that. "Jun-nii! You are so wrong!"

"Not my fault. You brought up Hiro, so… I had to have my imagination run," he stated and held the door open for his sister. He looked at his schedule noticing he has Takeshi next. "I wonder if Chiyoko got Takeshi up yet." Luna shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "So, knives or sharpener?" He held up each.

Luna put her finger to her chin. "Hmm… sharpener. Chiyoko is picky to what she uses in the kitchen to cook. If it was me, I wouldn't care. This sucks, I can't by anything yet though."

"Why not?"

"You are responsible for me remember? I got you and Ryo. Ryo takes chose me. Chiyoko is doing Takeshi and so is Takeru. Takeshi is doing Chiyoko and his father. That was the fairest we could do."

Jun shook his head. "So confusing. See why I had Chiyoko write it down? Hey, you can get Ryo something." Luna rolled her eyes and her brother asked, "So what would Ryo want?"

Luna thought for a moment. "He likes to stay in shape. So maybe a weight set actually. He has been talking about getting himself one about a month ago."

"I think I can manage something. Let's go down the street to the workout shop and see what they got," Jun informed. Luna nodded and headed off after Jun paid for the sharpener.

VxV

"So, are you going to see your mother again?" Takeru asked Ryo who nodded. "I wouldn't mind seeing your father again either. What are you going to get them?"

"Don't know yet. What about you? Is your wife coming down to the mansion? I wouldn't mind meeting her," Ryo suggested.

Takeru shrugged his shoulders. "If only they let her from the hospital for Christmas, but if not then, hey, we can just go over there Christmas Eve."

"That's nice to know she has a family to rely on," Ryo smiled. "So, what does Takeshi like?"

"Let me think. I know he liked lions since he was destined to be a Samurai. He even has…ano… never mind, but he loves lions," he informed.

Ryo smiled, "I know exactly what to get him. Either I can get him a lion keychain for his ShodoPhone or a stuffed lion. How about that?"

Takeru nodded, "I would like to see him open that present." Takeru chuckled as they walked along the path. "What do you think Luna would like? I doubt it would be something I would give her mother. Luna is not really like Kotoha, but more like Chiaki."

"I was planning on getting her a monkey pendant with a yellow jewel to match her samurai status. If you like, you can get everyone a chain for their ShodoPhones, and I don't care if I know what I'm getting," he insisted.

Takeru shook his head, but shrugged. "That's a good idea, but you sure you don't care. Remember, it is supposed to be a surprise. That is why we are doing this whole arrangement, remember?"

"I don't mind. Things like this don't matter if I get a gift or not. I would rather give than get."

Takeru smiled, "Fine then! That's my choice! I will get everyone a personalized chain."

VxV

"Why wouldn't you let me brush my hair? I look like a bum! The Shiba head shouldn't be looking like this!" Takeshi whined.

Chiyoko huffed and kept walking. "Your fault for not waking up when I told you to. You had plenty of time if you would have gotten up when I told you to."

Takeshi ran a hand through his already messy hair and remembered what happened. "I can't believe you offered to dress me. That, and I was buttoning my pants when you barged back in. I can't believe you did that to your lord."

"Well, I had to do what I had to do." Chiyoko didn't seem flushed or disturbed by any of it. It made Takeshi worry.

"If only my father would hear you say that. He would have a cow. Maybe the entire farm…"

"Speaking of Takeru, what would he like for Christmas?"

Takeshi didn't have to think when he muttered out a single word that sounded like a name, "Shiraishi-chan…"

Chiyoko stopped walking and quickly looked to Takeshi. "Shiraishi? Who are you talking about? Do you mean my-?"

Takeshi's eyes widened and jumped. "Gomen! I shouldn't have said anything!" He quickly turns around and briskly walks away from Chiyoko who was on his tail.

"Oh no you don't! What do you mean he wants Shiraishi-chan? Are you talking about my Okaa-san?" Chiyoko grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

The fire samurai shrugged. "Like I said I shouldn't have said anything…" He shrugged her hand off his arm and walked away.

"Takeshi-sama! Wait, what's wrong?"

"Ever since my father has seen Mako with that Teku guy, he has been regretting his marriage. He never divorced my Okaa-san because of her condition, but he still is deeply in love with her. He is just in love with two women. He can't decide. He told me the other night that it would be hard for him if they let Okaa-san out of the hospital for Christmas. He doesn't know if he could bare to be near both of them at the same time."

"T-Takeshi-sama…" Chiyoko was overwhelmed in what was going on. She wondered if her mother had feelings for Takeru as well as him liking her. "I didn't know. I'm sorry I got so…"

Takeshi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have brought it up. Now, I think my father would "love" to have your mother's cooking."

"Are you trying to kill him, or make him see that he wants your mother more than mine?"

Takeshi smirked and slipped his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to tell Shiraishi-chan!"

Chiyoko's eyes widened, "What? Tell her what?" He continued to smirk as he took off running.

VxV

"Okay, so far, I have Chiyoko's gift, my parents' and yours. I need to get Luna something, Takeshi, and Takeru's," Jun stated after switching to Ryo when everyone met up again. Apparently, Ryo and Jun were to shop together, Luna and Chiyoko, and Takeru and Takeshi.

"So, what did you get me? Apparently it is something huge since you and Luna-chan had to go back to the mansion," Ryo asked.

Jun rolled his eyes. "Not telling. You can wait to get it. I guess we both can get Luna something on this trip, huh?"

Ryo nodded, "Of course. I need to hop by the jewelry store to see if they got my order done. They should."

"Order? Jewelry store? What do you plan on getting my sister?"

"I'm getting her a monkey pendant with a yellow stone to signify her samurai status. This is the third time I had to explain it for somebody."

"Interesting. I plan on getting her a yellow helmet with design on the bottom to look like an earthquake. It'll have her name in cursive on the back."

Ryo looked quite confused, "Helmet? For what exactly?"

Jun smiled. "I'm helping to pitch in for what my parents are getting her, or already got should I say."

"And it was?"

"You'll see if you come with us to get her present," Jun's eyes gleamed with secrecy as they walked by the jewelry shop for Ryo.

VxV

Chiyoko and Luna were just laughing away as Chiyoko told Luna about the story of this morning. "You should have seen his pajama pants! It had little lions on them!"

"Well, I have little monkeys on mine."

"Yeah, but that's different. You are a girl, Luna. I would think a male would have like stripped or plaid pajama bottoms."

Luna shrugged, "You have a point there. So, are you going to get him a matching shirt or something?"

Chiyoko had to actually think about that for a second. "No, I wouldn't do that to him. I may get him a little stuffed lion that he would have to take care of. Like you know, how they have those Cabbage Patch Kids?"

"Yeah, or the Webkinz thing. That would work for him. We could see how much of an attachment he would get for that," Luna giggled.

"We are so going to embarrass him!" Chiyoko laughed. "So, what are you getting for Ryo-kun?"

Luna looked down at the bags that were in her hand from shopping with Jun. She had already got Chiyoko, and Ryo something. "I got him a ring."

"A what? Luna-chan, you can't be serious?"

"Not like that. It's like a friendship ring if you want to say it like that. It has a small dragon crest going around the ring with a blue jewel in the center where his mouth opens up. It's just a simple ring, no big deal," Luna shrugged.

Chiyoko eyed Luna as they walked, "Now, I have to know what you two been doing lately. Ever since Mizu was here you two have been spending more and more time together. Are you getting feelings for Ryo, Luna-chan?"

Luna suddenly stopped and her cheeks flushed. "Eh?! Ano… I don't know. We are just good friends."

"So you are getting feelings for him!"

"It's not like that!" She put her hands up in protest, but Chiyoko was already convinced.

Chiyoko smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Luna-chan, I won't tell him or anyone else, but I do have to see how Ryo reacts if I ask him the same question."

"Chiyoko! No please don't."

"Too late," she smiled evilly.

Luna flushed more, "Chiyoko, why do you have to tease me like that?"

Chiyoko's wicked grin changed to a friendly one. "Because you are my friend, Luna-chan, of course." Luna shook her head as they continued walking. "So, what should we get Jun-kun?"

"Jun-nii, really isn't into gifts. Mostly all I was going to get him was one of those jackets that he liked so much, but in green since all he had was blue, black, and white," Luna sighed. "He mostly keeps to himself about the things he likes, but my parents are planning on getting him like this collection of daggers, swords, and all those types of weapons. That's mostly what I know he does since he was a teenager. He loved collecting those things."

"Hm… that's a good idea. Let's go!"

"Huh?" Luna asked. Chiyoko just took her arm that doesn't have the bags on them and pulled her with her.

VxV

"That Chiyoko!" Takeshi huffed. "I can't believe she embarrassed me like that!"

"Well, you should have gotten up. I would have done the same." Takeru insisted.

Takeshi's eyes widened, "Otou-san! I thought you would stand up for me! Apparently I was wrong…" He slumped as they were looking through stores and stores for things for the other samurai.

"Don't worry. It was only today. I doubt she is going to do it again."

"So, I see you Shinkenger are having fun." A voice interrupted their thoughts and conversation. The two looked up to see an Ayakashi standing there leaning on a pole. "I've been watching all of you samurai since you guys started to shop. Oh, ShinkenRed nice pajamas."

"Eh? Stupid Gedoushuu!" Takeshi yelled. He took out his ShodoPhone and was about to henshin when Takeru stopped him. "Otou-san?"

Takeru glared at the Ayakashi. "What do you want, Gedoushuu? Is it to do with that note Shitaru gave my son?"

The Ayakashi was confused, "Note? No idea what you are talking about. I just came here on my own. I usually come out during the Christmas time of the surface world."

"Eh, what do you mean, you always come out? The Gap Sensor never rings on Christmas unless there is some Nanashi Renjyuu."

"It's because I'm not an Ayakashi that stays in the Sanzu River. I'm half human."

Takeshi and Takeru's eyes widen. "That's… that's impossible!" Takeshi shouted. "I've never heard of an Ayakashi that stays in the surface world, and being half human at that!"

"Who does that kind of remind you of, Shiba Takeru?" The half human Ayakashi asked and he folded his arms.

Takeru knows who it reminds him of. Juzo Fuwa. "Who are you Ayakashi? Why are you here exactly?" He says ignoring the question.

He smirked, "Okurimono at your service. I usually come out during Christmas to ruin children's time and presents. That is why there are usually reports like that: 'Christmas tree spontaneously catches on fire.' Remember that report, ShinkenRed? Your poor little Christmas tree caught on fire."

Takeshi grips his ShodoPhone. "You bastard! Ippitsu Soujou!" Takeshi quickly wrote the kanji for 'fire' and ran toward the Ayakashi as he henshin. He unsheathes his Shinkenmaru and slashes at Okurimono who blocks.

"Takeshi! Don't be reckless!" Takeru yelled after his son.

"How could you do that? I was only eight years old!" Takeshi kept swinging his Shinkenmaru at Okurimono who kept dodging and blocking with his own sword. Okurimono lit his blade up in fire and slashed at Takeshi who flew back and hit the opposite concrete pole.

"Takeshi!" Takeru ran to his son. "Don't be so reckless. This is a warning."

Okurimono looked at them. "Remember this fight, ShinkenRed. We will meet again." The Ayakashi walked away and a shadow covered him making him disappear.

VxV

"Whoa! What happened?" Chiyoko asked as she looked at Takeshi's wound.

Takeru shook his head, "Takeshi was being reckless when an Ayakashi came. Apparently, he was the one who caught Takeshi's Christmas tree on fire when Takeshi was eight. It burned all his presents Mae and I had gotten him that year. We weren't able to get back what we lost that year."

Takeshi was looking down at his lap as Chiyoko was applying the medicine to the burn on his arm and chest. Chiyoko looked at him, "Takeshi-sama…"

The others had already been told what happened and was dismissed if they wanted to finish their Christmas shopping, but needed to be careful, referring to Okurimono. Chiyoko volunteered to stay here and look over Takeshi for a bit. "Don't worry, Chiyoko. I'm just fine," Takeshi kept his gaze in his lap as Chiyoko finished up.

"I suggest you stay here just in case he comes back. We don't want you hurt any more than you are, Takeshi-sama. I have to go to the airport, my mother came early. She called me when I was with Luna." Chiyoko informed as she got up. Takeshi was bandaged up now.

Takeru was surprised to her Mako had come early. Takeshi could see in his expression that there was going to be some problems. Chiyoko finally left the room to head out for the airport when Takeshi started speaking to his father. "Are you going to act awkward around Shiraishi-chan, Otou-san?"

"What do you mean?" his father asked.

"You are always different when Shiraishi-chan comes into the picture. I know you have feelings for her and Okaa-san."

"Takeshi, it's true I have feelings for Mako, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave your mother," he informed.

Takeshi got up and looked away from his father. "That's not what I'm worried about. I know you wouldn't leave Okaa-san, but I don't want you to do anything to Teku-san. I've heard you when you saw them last." Takeru had no words to say. He knew what his son was saying was true, but he couldn't believe that Takeshi was actually saying this to him. He just had to let it go, for now.

VxV

"Teku, did you find your bags yet?" Mako questioned her husband as they were finally off the plane.

Teku nodded as his brown hair covered his face. "Yes, dear. Got them all. You called Chiyoko right?" Mako nodded. "Okay, then where did we have to meet her?"

"I told her to meet us by the entrance." Mako and Teku had their bags for the next few days and walked near the entrance. People were rushing in hoping to catch their flight. Mako smiled at them and was going to laugh until she saw Chiyoko waiting by the door. "Chiyoko."

Chiyoko looked up at her mother as they got closer. "Okaa-san, Otou-san." She hugged them both and looked at their bags. "Here let me help you." Chiyoko grabbed a few of the bags, but her mother snatched one. Chiyoko looked confused.

"Your present. Can't let you be looking at it," Mako smiled.

Chiyoko smiled and gestured for them to follow her. "I have a cab waiting outside for us."

"We'll pay when we get to the mansion," Teku insisted. "You probably have to still get presents, right?" Chiyoko nodded as they put the luggage into the back of the cab.

All three of them got in: Teku and Mako next to each other with Chiyoko next to the door. Chiyoko told the driver, "To the Shiba Mansion please." The driver nodded and took off.

"So, how is everyone?" Mako asked.

"Actually, it's been great here. I'm glad you moved me here. The others are really nice."

Mako smiled, "I'm glad. I hope you are doing a great job. Hey, ano… is that an-?" She said and pointed just as a blast hit the cab making it go into the air and flip. It landed on the top of the cab. Mako groaned at the pain when her head hit the ground. Teku had hold of Mako's shoulders making sure she was alright.

Chiyoko's head and shoulder hit the window which broke and shattered at the same time the cab hit the ground. She held the shoulder with her opposite hand and looked at Mako and Teku, who didn't look too hurt. "Are you two, okay?"

Teku nodded. He looked toward the driver who was out cold with his head on the wheel. "He looks like he isn't."

"Haha! Just perfect. Poor little samurai. This is great," a voice from the Ayakashi outside the car say. Chiyoko looked out the broken window and saw the upside down Ayakashi. Well, she was the one upside down, but still. "You might want to find your way out soon if you want to live. That oil is dripping and it looks like something is on fire." Chiyoko's eyes widened and so did her parents'. "But, unless you do it right, you can only save two people."

Mako looked at Chiyoko who was quickly grabbing her seatbelt and unclicked both of them. "Otou-san, scramble out through the other side. Okaa-san and I will get out through this side. Once you get out try to get the driver out, onegai." Teku nodded and unclicked his seatbelt. Once everyone's seatbelt was off gravity took over. Chiyoko had trouble getting out the window, but Teku didn't. He was quickly over the other side. Instead of helping the driver out, he helped Chiyoko and Mako first. Chiyoko walked over away from the cab. They turned back to see if Teku got the driver out.

Teku had him out about halfway when Chiyoko noticed the fire getting larger. Chiyoko looked at her mother. "Okaa-san, stay here. I'm going help Otou-san."

Mako's eyes widened. "Wait, Chiyoko!" Mako couldn't stop her daughter from going back to the cab.

Chiyoko quickly got to the cab. Chiyoko saw Teku with the driver in his arms, but the fire was bigger now. "Otou-san! Hurry before-!" The cab exploded.

Mako backed up when the car exploded. She couldn't see Chiyoko or Teku. "Teku! Chiyoko!"

The Ayakashi came up behind Mako. "Well, hello, 18th ShinkenPink. I remember you when you were here in Japan fighting the Gedoushuu. Apparently, your daughter couldn't save two or all of you. Just you."

Mako turned around and balled her hand into a fist. She swung but the Ayakashi grabbed hold of her wrist. "Now, I don't want to start a fight," he mocked. He threw her back some and she rolled on the ground. Her head throbbed in pain when she hit the ground hard. She just ignored the pain and stood up again. "I won't forgive you for this!" She ran at the Ayakashi and kicked. She hit him in the gut, but it was ineffective. He grabbed her ankle and twisted her to the ground.

"You are no match for me, woman, without your ShodoPhone, and since your daughter is now the dead ShinkenPink, you cannot do anything,"

"How aren't the others here yet…?" Mako wondered.

The Ayakashi over heard her and smirked, "Because I don't make the Gap Sensors ring or anything. I don't come from the Sanzu River. I stay here, in the surface world. I'm Okurimono: the half human Gedou." Mako's eyes widened as she squeezed her hand into a fist.

VxV

She coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. There was debris covered in flames everywhere around her. Chiyoko could barely see as she moved closer to the flaming cab. She was lucky she wasn't too close to the cab, but she doesn't know about Teku. She looked around through the smoke to only see the driver, so far. She knelt next to him and checked his pulse. There was none. Chiyoko looked at him closely to see burns over half his body. She couldn't think of what happened to Teku.

She searched as much as she could through the smoke. She dropped to her knees as the smoke from the fire was overtaking her. Her eyes were shut and one hand was on the ground keeping her up. She coughed heavily as she felt like she was going to pass out. Chiyoko moved the hand near her neck to the ground and touched a hand. Her eyes opened and looked over. "Otou-san…"

The samurai moved closer to her father and placed her fingers on his neck. There was a pulse, but it was faint. The smoke would probably kill him if she didn't get him out of here quickly. She could see he had a few wounds, but couldn't tell how bad. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder then lifted him up.

She just had enough strength to bring him away from the cab and out the smoke. She dropped after leaving the smoke but only a few feet away. Her father lay on side of her barely breathing. "What am I going to do?" Chiyoko moved her hair from her eyes and got to her knees. She looked up to see her mother on the ground near the Ayakashi that made the car flip.

Chiyoko was going to yell out, but her voice was gone from the smoke. She took out her ShodoPhone and wrote the kanji for 'heaven'. It made her suit and helmet. She unsheathed her Shinkenmaru and used it to get up to her feet. _"This isn't over. That… must be Okurimono."_ Chiyoko watched Okurimono grab Mako's neck. Chiyoko quickly gripped the hilt and charged.

Okurimono brought Mako up to him. "Ya know, with your 22 years of no training, no weapon, and no ShodoPhone you are mostly just useless. That's the same to all you past Shinkenger. You are all weaklings." He felt something suddenly, like a gust of wind. He looked over to see ShinkenPink standing there with her Heaven Fan. Of course the gust of wind was just to get his attention. "Perfect." He squeezed on Mako's next, making Mako bring her hands up to her throat. "I get the honor to finish her."

Chiyoko ran at Okurimono as her Heaven Fan changed back to her Shinkenmaru. _"Let her go!" _she thought as she brought her Shinkenmaru down on his arm, but before it made contact, he dropped Mako and his arm swung around toward Chiyoko. His fist was connected to her neck while her Shinkenmaru his arm. Mako stared up at them while holding her neck. Chiyoko went to bring down her Shinkenmaru when a wave or something came from Okurimono's arm and shocked her. The electricity went through her body and made her collapse.

"Chiyoko!" Mako screeched. She was going to move to her daughter's side, but Okurimono beat her to it. He grabbed Chiyoko's helmet and picked her up by it. "Leave her alone, Ayakashi!"

"Now, that won't be fun, would it? You'll get to see me kill your own daughter."

"No!" Mako got up, but Okurimono kicked her back down. "I won't let you kill my daughter!" She got back up and threw punches and kicks at Okurimono who kept pushing them away.

Okurimono shook his head, "You are getting weaker and weaker with you being under stress, anger, and fear. It is of no use." When Mako got close and kicked, he grabbed her leg and the same electricity that hit Chiyoko hit her. Mako screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. "Such a shame, you won't even get to see your child die. Oh well, I'm going to have some fun."

VxV

"We are back!" Luna announced as her, Ryo, and Jun came through the door. They looked around to see Takeru and Takeshi sitting in the main room. She guesses they were talking about something. "Where is Chiyoko? Did she go to the airport to get her parents?"

Takeshi nodded, "Yeah. I think their flight landed. Wait… Otou-san, what time is it?"

"About a quarter 'til three, why?"

"Chiyoko has been gone for thirty minutes. It's a ten minute ride there and back in a cab. If her parents' flight landed on time, then she should have been back five minutes ago."

Jun looked at Takeshi like he was crazy. "Takeshi, I think you are overreacting. Maybe they stopped some place like a coffee shop or something to catch up. Maybe they wanted their alone time."

"That's true," Ryo added. "They could just be somewhere else."

Takeshi sighed and thought. "They could, but I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, I'm going to go wrap presents." Luna said as she left for her room down the hall. She was thinking about what Takeshi said about Chiyoko should've been here five minutes ago. He was such a worry wart. That's kind of what made Takeshi annoying to Luna, but Jun was the same way so she had to let it go sooner or later. Luna got to her room and took out her ShodoPhone. She pressed one of the numbers, calling Chiyoko. It rang and rang then voicemail. Luna heard Chiyoko's voice for a moment then suddenly static. Luna was confused. She hung up and called again. Instead of it ringing, it was just static. Something _was _wrong.

Luna came out of her room and went back to the main room. Ryo and Jun were still in there talking with Takeshi and Takeru.

"Hey, Luna. I thought you were wrapping presents. Forgot something?" Jun asked.

Luna shook her head and looked at Takeshi. "I think you are right about Chiyoko. I just called her and she isn't picking up. I called again, but all I got was static."

Takeshi stood up. "Mina, let's go!" They nodded, got up, and left with Takeshi.

VxV

They were edging near the airport when they saw smoke. "Oh no…" Ryo whispered. They kept going and stopped to see the cab on fire.

"Mina, henshin." They nodded and did what they were told. "Luna and Ryo, you two go check the cab. Jun and I will check around."

Luna and Ryo headed for the cab and entered the smoke. It was covering up their visors, and it was getting hard to see, but if they didn't have them, they would probably pass out from the fumes. "I wonder how there are no paramedics or anything here yet. That also brings the question of 'where is everyone?'"

Luna agrees. She kept walking and almost stepped on something. She looked down and saw a man. "Ryo! I found someone." She knelt down to check his pulse, but there was none. "He's dead."

Ryo's eyes widened. "I hope this wasn't the cab Chiyoko took. I can't even get close enough to even see if there is anything in the flames besides the cab."

"No, her ShodoPhone was working after the blast. I can tell. This has been burning for a bit, but I can't say why no one has seen it."

They continued to look around and couldn't find anyone else. They came out the smoke a little ways and saw another man on the ground. Ryo knelt next to him to check his pulse. "He has one, but it's really faint. We need to get him to a hospital soon."

Luna took out her ShodoPhone, but when she opened it, it rang. "Moshi moshi? Takeshi…"

"_We found Mako unconscious. Do you see us?"_

Luna turns around and sees them a bit of a distance away. "Yes. What about Chiyoko?"

"_She's here too. I can't find a pulse, but she is breathing." Takeshi informed._

"What do you mean she is still breathing, but you can't find a pulse?"

"_I don't know, but did you two find anything?"_

"Yeah, two men. One is…dead, but the other one is still alive. If we don't get him to the hospital, he might just die."

"_Okay, bring him here." Takeshi then hangs up._

"Alright, Ryo, you think you can pick him up?" Luna asked her teammate as she put up her ShodoPhone.

Ryo nodded, "Yeah, I think so." Ryo grabbed the man's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "So did Shiba-sama-tachi find Chiyoko?"

"Yeah, he said that he couldn't find a pulse, but she was still breathing."

"No pulse? It's probably really faint, so he can't find it. We might want to get her to the hospital as well," Ryo informed as they walked toward the rest of them. Apparently, Takeshi and Jun wasn't henshin so Ryo and Luna dehenshin.

Takeshi and Jun looked at them. Takeshi recognizes the man Ryo was carrying. "That's Teku-san, Shiraishi-chan's husband."

Luna looked as Teku breathed slowly. "Well, his pulse is faint. If he was in the smoke any longer he would have died. What about Mako-chan and Chiyoko?"

Jun was knelt next to Chiyoko and was inspecting her wounds. "She must have been near the cab when it exploded because she has a burn on her arm."

"Unless Okurimono was here," Takeshi added.

Everyone looked at him and was silent. Jun broke the silence as he continued, "Also, she is black on some spots of her neck, face, and hands. Other than that she _looks _fine, but," He puts his fingers to her neck then her wrist, "we can't find a pulse. I don't get it."

Someone groaned and everyone looked down to see Mako waking up. Takeshi knelt next to her as she opened her eyes. "Shiraishi-chan, are you okay?"

"Takeshi-san… where?" Mako's eyes widened and she sat up fast. "Chiyoko, where is she?" From sitting up too fast, her head started to hurt. She quickly placed her hand on her head and groaned.

"Slow down, Shiraishi-chan. She is right here." Takeshi gestured toward her daughter's body. Mako looked over to her then looked at Ryo who was holding Teku. "What happened?"

Mako looked down. "I'll tell you that later. I just think we should get them safe."

"Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: Mako-chan came early! What is it going to mean with Takeru-kun on Christmas if Mae-chan (his wife) gets out of the hospital for Christmas? Two loves in one place! Oh no! Chiyoko-chan is hurt and so is Teku-kun! What did Okurimono do to Chiyoko-chan? Chiyoko-chan! Okurimono is a dead Ayakashi to me.. :( Well, Part 2 coming very soon!**


	7. Act 7: Christmas Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Emiri-chan is back with a new update! I know this is a little late, but Happy New Year! Here is the next part to the Christmas special! No matter what I did it was over 8000 words! Yay! According to this update there are going to be some dark times, but it is wrapped up in a great one! Well, lets get to reading!**

* * *

Mako requested that Teku and Chiyoko be put in the same room once they are finished. Mako waited in the waiting room with Takeshi and the other samurai. "So what did happen, anyways, Shiraishi-chan? Do you remember?"

"Yes. We were coming back from the airport when an Ayakashi, Okurimono, sent a blast at the cab we were in. Chiyoko got me out safely while Teku stayed behind to get the driver. Chiyoko ran back to help Teku when… the cab exploded. I thought Teku and Chiyoko were dead. I went to fight Okurimono, but I was too weak. When Chiyoko came out of the smoke she didn't speak. I doubt she could've, but she fought with Okurimono. The last thing I saw was him picking her up by the mask. He said he was going to kill her, but I have no clue what he did to her," Mako explained.

Luna looked Mako over. "Was she still conscious when he lifted her up before you got knocked out?"

"I don't know I couldn't tell," she sighed.

A nurse came out from the hallway and watched the five carefully then approached. "You may go see them now. Follow me as you wish."

Mako got up before anyone. Takeshi followed her gesture and placed a hand on her shoulder. The rest of the samurai followed them along with the nurse leading the way. Mako was anxious to see her daughter and to hear if her husband and daughter were okay.

They soon entered a room and Teku was on the first bed while Chiyoko on the next. Mako went next to Teku and looked him over. The nurse explained their wounds and how long they were going to stay there. "Teku-san had a couple of burns along his body. His head was cut open and smoke infested his lungs so we have to give him a pumping to filter his lungs back out." The nurse referred to the machine next to him that had wires going under his sheet and a mask covering his mouth and nose. "If his lungs get filtered out in time, then he will be out before Christmas."

"And Chiyoko?" Mako asked.

"Ah, Chiyoko-chan. She is needed the same treatment as her father to filter her lungs. One thing confused the doctors though. We checked for a pulse, but could not find one. We used a special machine to check her heart and apparently, it isn't beating, but she is still alive."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Her heart isn't beating? How is she still alive?"

"We don't have a clue. Well if we can figure it out, we will let you know." The nurse bowed to them and left the room.

Everyone was looking at Chiyoko and how her chest was rising and lowering slowly in breaths. "Could it have been something to do with Okurimono?" Ryo asked.

"Possibly but there is no telling what's going to happen from now on. We just need to hope that she wakes up."

VxV

It has been two days since Chiyoko and Teku were put in the hospital. Mako stayed the first night and watched to hope that Chiyoko or Teku would wake up. Teku did, but Chiyoko still hasn't. Mako was now in the mansion with Teku who got out of the hospital after they filtered his lungs. Mako requested for Chiyoko to return home after her lungs were filtered. The doctors allowed, but Mako had to keep close watch on her since she still hasn't woken up.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the remaining Shinkenger were waiting on their parents to show. A knock came from outside the door and a voice announced them as they walked in. "Takeru! Ryo!"

Ryo recognized the voice, so did Takeru. "Tou-san! Kaa-san! You guys are here!" Ryo smiled.

Mizu and Ryunosuke hugged their son then Ryunosuke went to Takeru. "So, how have you've been, my friend?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Just fine, Ryunosuke. What about you? I see you have gotten better since the last time we've seen each other."

"Yes, I have," Ryunosuke smiled.

Mizu looked over to Luna who was sitting next to her brother. "Luna-chan, have you been looking after my son?"

Luna looked up at Mizu and blushed. Jun looked at his sister then to Mizu. "Ever since you left they have been all buddy, buddy and they have been spending more and more time with each other every day."

"Jun-nii!" Luna hit him on the arm, and blushed more.

"Well, you weren't going to tell her!" Jun exclaimed which made Luna blush even more.

Mizu smiled, "Oh, I see now."

"Matte, that's not what-!" Her ShodoPhone interrupted her, and Luna answered, "Moshi moshi. Okaa-san, are you guys almost here? Okay, the train's at the station? Alright, Jun-nii and I will be there in a couple of minutes." She hung up her ShodoPhone and looked to Mizu. "Gomen'nasai, but we are going to have to talk later. My parents just arrived at the train station, and we need to pick them up."

Mizu nodded, "No problem. We can talk later, Luna-chan."

Jun and Luna got up and headed for the door when Mako came into the main room. "Ryunosuke, so you are here."

"Mako!" Ryunosuke ran to his friend and hugged her tight making her hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Too tight," she chastised.

Ryunosuke bowed, "Gomen! This is my wife Mizu. I hope you met my son."

Mako smiled, "Yes, I have. He is a kind boy. It's nice to meet you Mizu." Mako bowed and Mizu did the same.

"So, Mako, is your husband here?" Mizu asked.

"Yes, he is. He is with my daughter in a different room right now," Mako informed.

Ryunosuke nodded, "Oh yes, Chiyoko-chan. Why isn't she out here anyways?"

Takeru, Takeshi, and Ryo got quiet after hearing what Ryunosuke asked. Takeru was the one who stepped in with a save so Mako didn't have to talk about it. "She was attacked by an Ayakashi, Ryunosuke. None of us know what happened to her. None of us was there besides Mako and Teku, but they were knocked out by the time we got there."

"How injured is she?"

Mako interjected, "She doesn't have a heartbeat."

"Wait, so she is…?" Ryunosuke asked with sympathy.

Mako shook her head. "Chiyoko is still alive, but we do not know how."

Ryunosuke looked down and was sorry he asked the question. He quickly wrapped his arms around Mako again, but apparently he did something else wrong because Mako hit his head again. "What this time?"

"Too tight!" Mako coughed. Everyone started laughing at Ryunosuke, even Mizu was.

VxV

"So, where are they waiting at?" Jun asked his sister. They were already at the train station and looking for their parents who apparently wasn't where they said they would be.

Luna crossed her arms. "They said they were going to be here. Hold on let me call them." Before Luna could call them, the twins heard a scream yelling 'monster'. Luna looked at her brother and they nodded. They ran toward the sound of the scream and saw an Ayakashi watching three bystanders. The Ayakashi must have been Okurimono. Two of the bystanders looked oddly familiar. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Luna realized.

"So, it is you old samurai that I sensed here!" Okurimono walked slowly closer and closer to Kotoha and Chiaki. Apparently, they were protecting someone who got hurt. "Perfect, now I can kill you!"

Jun and Luna looked at each other and shook their heads. They both took out their ShodoPhones and wrote their respected kanji in the air. "Ippitsu Soujou!" They henshin and unsheathed their Shinkenmaru. Okurimono was about to strike the couple when the siblings stepped in front blocking his attack with their Shinkenmaru.

"Oh, well isn't it ShinkenGreen and Yellow. Aren't these two your parents?" Okurimono questioned.

"Leave them alone, Okurimono," Luna growled. "Leave us _all_ alone."

Okurimono mocked her, "Oh, so you are protective of your friends and parents, aren't you? I bet you aren't so tough after I teach you a lesson like I did to that other little samurai."

Jun and Luna's eyes widened at the mention of Chiyoko. "Shut up, Ayakashi! Leave Chiyoko out of this!"

"Oh, that is her name. Quite nice if I say so. How is she anyways? Still asleep, right?"

That cut Luna over the edge. "Quit it!" Luna spun the common disc on her Shinkenmaru. "Land Slicer!" She backed Okurimono back a couple of feet then slashed at him making him fall. He quickly regained himself and smirked. He slipped out a katana and charged toward Luna. Her Land Slicer changed back, and it was a sword on sword match between the two. "You will not stop me! Keep my family out of this!"

"Luna, don't be so reckless!" Jun yelled as he tried to help his parents making sure they were okay.

"Just get them out of here, Jun-nii!" She slashed at Okurimono as he blocked. Luna quickly replaced the common disc with her Saru and spun. "Tsuchikemuri no Mai!" She slashed, but before her blade can go anywhere, his blade contacted hers. A weird thing happened. Her attack had spread to his blade. Her eyes widened as a chuckle escaped his lips. He moved her blade back and used her attack to strike her. Luna flew the opposite way of her parents and hit a wall. She thought she heard something pop. When she tried to move, a striking pain surged through her arm.

Okurimono walked toward her and his Ayakashi form faded away to a 20 year old handsome looking male with dark brown hair like Takeshi's. His eyes were red and his skin tan. Okurimono got to Luna and lifted her up by the neck. "I do have to say, Hanaori, that you were a fine one as you grew older. Now, how about you get a different treatment than your friend." He grabbed the bottom of her helmet, taking it off. Her hair fell down to her shoulders. He looked into her wide brown eyes and smiled.

"No, Luna!" Jun yelled and charged toward Okurimono and his sister, but Okurimono still had hold of the katana. He turned and threw it toward Jun. The katana struck him through the chest, but luckily it was the opposite side of his heart. He collapsed to the ground and dehenshin.

"Jun-kun!" Kotoha shrieked and ran to her son with Chiaki at her side. They pulled the katana out of his chest and Chiaki ripped his own shirt and pressed it on Jun's wound to apply pressure to try to stop the bleeding.

Okurimono smirked and looked back at Luna who was having trouble breathing from his grip. "Now, with them occupied, where was I? Oh, yeah, I remember. Time to shut that pretty mouth of yours." Okurimono licked his lips with his poisonous saliva which made his full lips green. Luna's eyes widened even more. Okurimono smirked and moved Luna closer as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Luna tried pushing him away with her arm she was able to move. She could feel his lips smirk on hers. Okurimono grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. When Luna's head hit the wall it began to bleed. Okurimono's grip tightened on her neck and wrist. She was confused, but then she could feel the poison sliding down her throat. The poison started to burn her throat and she groaned in protest trying to push him back.

Okurimono shook his head lightly. He could tell she was trying to scream, but it wasn't working with the poison in her throat. His poison saliva started to roll down her chin. Luna felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Her vision started to blur and soon everything went black. Okurimono smirked as he pulled away and dropped her. He watched her slump to the ground with the poison slowly rolling from the corner of her mouth. His Ayakashi form took over again as he turned back to the other three.

Chiaki and Kotoha looked from their son to the Ayakashi. "How dare you do this to them! You will pay!" Chiaki yelled.

Kotoha quickly grabbed Chiaki's arm. "No, Chiaki, don't."

"But Kotoha, he-!"

"I know what he did! If you did what you were about to do, he would probably kill you easily. We are in no position to fight!" Kotoha argued.

Okurimono just laughed at them, "Smart girl, but I'm just going to kill you anyways."

"We won't let you!" a voice shouted from a distance away.

"Ah, so if it isn't ShinkenRed and Blue. How nice it is to see you."

Takeshi glared at him through his visor. "Cut the crap! You are going to pay for what you did to our friends!"

"How about no." Okurimono waved and a shadow past over him just like last time and he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Takeshi swore.

Ryo ran over to Luna and check to see if she was okay. "Luna! Luna, wake up!" He felt her pulse and it was beating steady. It wasn't fading at all. "Luna!" He shook her by her shoulders gently. He noticed the poison dripping from her chin. "What the?" Ryo quickly searched for any wounds and found her head bleeding. "Takeshi! We need to get her back to the mansion quickly!"

Takeshi nodded and went to Kotoha, Jun, and Chiaki. "We should get him to the mansion quickly as well. I'm glad you two are okay though, Tani-san, Hanaori-chan. Thanks for giving us a call, but apparently we came too late."

VxV

"Kotoha! Chiaki! You guys are okay!" Ryunosuke ran to his friends and gave them a tight hug. Ryo and Takeshi carry Luna and Jun to their rooms quickly. Mako hears the commotion and comes into the main room to see Kotoha and Chiaki there.

Once Ryunosuke let Kotoha and Chiaki go, Mako embraced Kotoha in a hug. Kotoha hugged her friend back and they both looked at each other with sorrow. "Mako-chan, I heard about your daughter. Is she okay?"

"She has never woken up yet, but what happened to Luna and Jun?" Mako questioned her friend as she watched Takeshi and Ryo pass.

Kotoha looked down at their feet then back to Mako. "It was that Ayakashi Okurimono. He stabbed Jun-kun in the chest and kiss Luna-chan."

"Kissed, Luna?" Mako felt horrified. "Why did he?"

"It looked like he used mouth to mouth to inject her with poison," Kotoha sighed.

Mako's eyes widened. "Poison?" Kotoha nodded and Chiaki came up behind her to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Kotoha. We need to see what we can do," Chiaki looked at Mako then walked past the two. Kotoha hugged Mako again then joined Chiaki to go to Luna and Jun's rooms.

"Kotoha! Chiaki, come quick! Luna-chan woke up!" Ryo announced down the hall. The couple looked at each other and quickly got down to her room.

Luna was coughing hard and spitting out the poison that was still in her mouth to the ground. Takeshi had a cup of water and gave it to his vassal. Luna snatched the glass and sipped then spit it right back out. What came out was mostly poison. She soon got most of the poison out, but still felt weaker than she ever was in her entire life.

"Luna-chan, are you okay?" Ryo asked as he wiped a warm wet towel on her forehead.

She went to speak, but no words came out. Each time she would move her lips, nothing would come out. Her eyes widened and shook her head as she placed her hands to her throat. The poison took away her voice.

"She can't speak! She has no voice!" Chiaki announced. He shook his head. "I can't believe he stole my daughter's voice. Why would that Ayakashi do such a thing? He will pay for what he did to my daughter!"

VxV

Mako, Takeru, Mizu, and Ryunosuke were left alone in the main room. Ryo and Mizu were discussing Mizu's theory of Luna and Ryo. Mizu has understood much about Luna lately from Ryo and she might think Luna likes him.

Mako was sitting by herself thinking about Chiyoko and hoping she was okay when Takeru walked up and sat next to her for a moment. "Takeru, yes?"

"Mako, can I speak to you privately please?" Takeru asked and looked at the door to go outside. He didn't wait for an answer, but headed that way anyways. Mako bit her bottom lip and followed him out to the veranda. Takeru was looking at the clouds and the little shapes they made. He noticed the shapes of different animals. He smiled then looked at Mako as she walked out there. "I wanted to ask you something."

She looked at Takeru as he turned around on the veranda. "Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering how you feel… about being here," he inquired.

"I don't mind. I love coming to these things. I get to see my friends and everyone," she informed.

Takeru shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That's not what I mean. I meant you being here with me and Teku in both one place at the same time."

"You and Teku? What are you hinting at, Takeru?" Mako questioned. Her eyes were gentle like Takeru remembers.

"I don't know…. It's just, I've been…. I'm sorry, Mako. It's hard to explain." He looks away from her and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

Mako looked at him confused, "Takeru, why are you acting all nervous. It's not like you."

Takeru looked back at her and balled his hand in a fist. Once he let it go, he gripped her arms. "Mako, don't you get it? I love you! I know it's weird for me to say this right now, and I know you probably can't be with me now, but I just…"

Mako wasn't so surprised to hear that, but it shocked her that he actually said it. She placed her finger on his lips so he would be quiet for a moment. "I love you, too, Takeru." She smiled, but her grin slowly retracted. "The only thing is I'm…"

Before she could finish, Takeru had quickly leaned in and kissed her. Mako's eyes widened, but then slowly closed as she was drawn into the kiss. His lips were warm against hers. A voice came from the door making the two break apart. "Mako!"

She quickly looked toward the door seeing her husband along with Takeshi. "Teku! I…" Teku stormed off back into the house heartbroken. "Takeru, you should have let me finish. I was going to say that I love you too, just I couldn't be with you because of Teku. I wish we could have before anything of this, but it was too late. I'm sorry, Takeru." Mako ran back into the house after her husband. "Teku!"

Takeshi went out on the veranda. "Why did you do something like that, Otou-san? You know you couldn't risk anything right now, and you did this while Okaa-san was in the hospital. How could you, Otou-san?" Takeshi walked off disappointed in his father and didn't give him time to explain himself.

Takeru looked down and when he couldn't see his son anymore, his form changed. Okurimono's human form was now visible as he walked out the gate. "Playing with one's feelings is so fun. This should be it, the Shinkenger Christmas is ruined. They forget humans can pass through their field." He laughed as he walked away.

Mako chased after her husband as he went through the mansion trying to avoid her and the others. "Teku, would you just let me explain!" Mako grabbed his arm, and he stopped.

He turned to her and Mako can see in his eyes that he was heartbroken. "Mako, why were you kissing him? I thought we had a good life together."

"We do, Teku! Please just listen to me. I didn't kiss him! He kissed me."

"Does it really matter who kissed who? You could have pulled away, but you didn't, did you?" Teku looked her in the eyes and shook his head when all she did was say nothing. "I knew it. I knew coming here was a mistake."

Mako was shaking. She didn't know what to say to make this any better, which she probably couldn't. "Teku, I love _you. _I do love Takeru, yes I admit it, but that love was from the past. I love you now, and I don't want to lose you because of this."

Teku couldn't look at her right now. "Well, there is a chance you just might, Mako."

"Teku…" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't want to lose him, not the one she loved and had a family with. "You act like I just dragged you around all these years!"

"It feels like it, Mako! Every single time you talk about him, I feel like I'm nothing to you. I feel like you were just using me since your first love was married you can settle for me. Apparently it was the truth."

"It wasn't! I promise, Teku! I-," Mako started, but he cut her off.

"The only reason you agreed to marry me was because you were pregnant with Chiyoko, wasn't it?" Teku had an angry look to his eyes when he turned back around to look at her.

Mako shook her head, "No, that's not true." Tears were running down her cheeks. She never felt so mistrusted in her life. She didn't understand why this was happening and now at a supposedly happy time of year. "I've always loved you. Even before Chiyoko, I did."

Teku shook his head. "Why should I believe you?" Mako looked down and bit her bottom lip then looked up at him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level and kissed him. Teku's eyes widened. He shook his head as he pushed her away. "Don't kiss me with those lips that betrayed me!"

When Mako got pushed back she hit a door. More tears were pouring down now. She gripped her shirt near her heart and breathed heavily. "Teku…" His gazed was still filled with anger. "Forget it…. There is no use trying to get to you now… It's gone." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. When she opened them back, she started to walk away. Teku just looked down and headed the opposite way down the hall.

Chiyoko was in her room. Somehow, she heard everything as tears rolled down her closed eyes. She was still not awake, but her unconscious heard it all as her voice spoke out, "Okaa-…san, O…tou-san."

VxV

The real Takeru was out in the courtyard looking up at the sunset. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and hopefully everything was going to go well. He has went to finish his Christmas shopping earlier without telling anyone and apparently came home to a new enemy, a crying Mako, and a disappointed son. He didn't know what to think.

"Takeru-san." A male called from behind him. It was Jun. He was bandaged up and he wore a green Under Armor shirt. Takeru looked behind him and shrugged. Jun walked off the veranda and walked over to Takeru. "Why did you do that to Teku-san and Mako-chan?"

"What did I do? I wasn't here! Everyone keeps saying I did something to them!" Takeru was frustrated.

Jun looked confused. "What do you mean you weren't here? You kissed Mako in front of Teku-san and Takeshi-sama!"

Takeru's eyes widened. "Eh? I did what? There was no way! I went to finish my Christmas shopping! I can promise you that."

"They had a big argument over it and now Teku-san isn't talking to Mako-chan at all. Mako-chan is in her room crying her eyes out."

"Mako is?" Takeru didn't know what to do. "This Christmas is not one at all. Almost everyone is hurt in some way or another besides the Ikenami family. Nope, I take that back. Ryo is sad over Luna."

Jun's eyes widened but shook it off. "You have to figure something out, Takeru-san."

"Do what? I didn't even do anything. I promise."

"Well, it isn't me you have to say that to, but how are they going to believe you if you were standing over there earlier."

"But I wasn't… that's the thing." Before anymore conversation came out the Gap Sensor rang. Jun and Takeru ran inside.

Takeru stood up in front of everyone except a couple. "Takeshi, I want you to take Ryo into battle. He is the only one who hasn't been injured."

Jun interjected, "What about me? I can fight, Takeru-san."

"Fine then, you will go with them."

Before they could leave, Luna came from the hall and stopped them. Chiaki and Kotoha were trying to stop her, but it didn't happen. Luna took the pad and pen Chiaki had in his hands and wrote something down. She finished and showed it to her teammates and Takeru. _I can fight!_

"But what about the poison."

She tore the paper off and wrote again. _It just took away my voice. I'm just fine. I can do it!_

Takeru sighed and nodded. "Fine, go." Luna smiled and left with the boys. Everyone else—Ryunosuke, Mizu, Kotoha, Chiaki, and Teku—who was glaring—just stared at him.

VxV

"Where is the Gedoushuu? The Gap Sensor went off," Jun questioned. Everyone looked around. There were still people out since the stores were open late so people can get last minute supplies.

In a group of people, Luna recognized a familiar face. Her eyes widened and tapped Takeshi on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "What is it, Luna?" She pointed to the male in the group walking. He turned his gaze toward the group and shrugged. "I don't see anything."

Luna placed her hands on her head and shook it. She really wished she had her voice right now. Luna took out her ShodoPhone and henshin without the others. She unsheathed her Shinkenmaru and ran toward the group.

"Luna, where are you going?!" Takeshi yelled. The other two looked and followed Takeshi as they chased her.

Luna gripped the hilt of her Shinkenmaru as she raised it and slashed the familiar looking male's back. He didn't see it coming and fell to the ground. "What the?" He said as he held his shoulder where the blade hit at first and turned around. Luna had the tip of her Shinkenmaru at his neck. She was breathing heavy as well.

Jun and Ryo pulled her away by her arms, making her drop her Shinkenmaru. She trashed her head side to side and kicked her legs in protest. Behind her helmet she tried to scream 'No! Let me go!'

Takeshi turned to her. "What the hell, Luna? Why did you hurt a civilian?" Takeshi chastised. Luna shook her head trying to tell them it was a mistake, but it wasn't working. Ryo and Jun wouldn't let her go. Takeshi knelt down to the male and helped him up. "I hope she didn't really hurt you, sir. We were on the lookout for someone, and she just randomly did it. She never does anything like this." Takeshi sent a death glare in her direction.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You just might want to make sure she is," he suggested.

Takeshi smiled at the man. "We will. I'm sorry for her behavior." Takeshi bowed to him then told Ryo and Jun to bring Luna with them. The two quickly switched arms, so they can turn around and walk frontwards. Luna was still facing the man as she was being dragged away.

The familiar man began to laugh silently at Luna. His brown eyes had turned red, and Luna now knew she was right. It was Okurimono. She thrashed again and kept going until her arms slipped free from Ryo and Jun's grasps. "Luna!" Jun yelled after his sister as she went after the man again. His eyes had quickly changed back colors when they turned around.

Luna picked up her Shinkenmaru that was on the ground and swung it at Okurimono's human form again, but before it could hit him, the blade collided with another. Luna's head went up in surprise to see Takeshi standing there, henshin, and his blade unsheathed. "What did I say, Luna? Don't make me strike you down now for going against samurai code!" Takeshi pushed Luna back making her fall to the ground.

Okurimono shook his head. "Why is she doing this? Has she lost her mind?"

"I don't know, but she is being stupid. If she doesn't stop, she will lose her position as a samurai if she keeps attacking innocents like this." Takeshi informed. Ryo and Jun looked down at Luna and over to Takeshi as he stood in front of the human form of Okurimono. None of them knew it was him besides Luna.

Luna was angry now. She got up and gripped her Shinkenmaru and stood against her Lord. "Luna! You are committing treason against your own Lord! " Jun shouted. She ignored him and kept her gaze on him. She twisted her blade in the air and got ready to strike. Luna sliced down and her blade hit Takeshi's. She smirked behind her visor and pushed on the Shinkenmaru which pushed Takeshi to the ground. His eyes widened behind his helmet as Luna struck the human again, but in a stabbing motion to the chest.

Ryo, Jun, and Takeshi backed up some as Luna pulled her Shinkenmaru out of the man's chest. Her blade was covered in blood, but it wasn't red. Black blood spilled from the wound of the man as he dropped to his knees. "You little petty girl!" Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth as well. "I did you a favor by giving you your first kiss and this is how you pay me back? You will pay!"

Luna gripped her Shinkenmaru as the male got up. The others were confused, but were shocked when the man's hand began to spark with electricity. Jun and Ryo quickly henshin and Takeshi got up. "Who are you? You are no ordinary human." Takeshi held his sword steady as he aimed it at the human form of Okurimono.

"This would have been so much easier if you three would have held Hanaori-san back." His body quickly changed into its Ayakashi form.

"Okurimono!" Ryo announced.

Okurimono shook his head and sent lightning at the Shinkenger. They quickly dodged out the way. "You will pay, little girl!" He disappeared into the air confusing the Shinkenger then appeared behind Luna.

"No!" Ryo shouted just as Luna turned around. He dashed over to them and stepped in front of Luna causing Okurimono to place his hands on each side of Ryo's helmet and electrocuting him. Ryo screamed out in pain as he dropped to the ground and dehenshin. Luna's eyes widened behind her helmet as her hand went up to her mask. Ryo's eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

Luna gripped the hilt of her sword and stood up to Okurimono. He took out his katana and got ready to face her. Luna slowly moved around Ryo's unconscious body and switched her common disc for the Saru. Jun and Takeshi were watching her cautiously. Okurimono backed up slowly and gripped his katana. "Time to die." He twisted his sword and lunged at Luna.

She quickly spun the Saru disc on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru. It glen a golden yellow and surrounded the blade. Their weapons clashed and retracted. Luna unleashed her strike on him as the wave flew toward the Ayakashi.

Okurimono hit it away just as Luna was sending another attack. Okurimono blocked it again, but ran upon her before she could do anything. He flung his katana in her direction and it hit its target. Her Shinkenmaru fell from its grasp in her hand to the ground. She dehenshin as she hit her knees, and to the ground she went.

Jun and Takeshi ran toward their partner. Luna's eyes were closed and she was breathing. The katana began to glow as something yellow appeared around it. The katana flew from its place in Luna's wound and into Okurimono's hand. Jun quickly checked her sister's pulse. There was none, but she was breathing just as Chiyoko was. "You bastard! What did you do?"

"It's my little curse. I took her soul as it slowly kills them. Now it's your turn!"

The sun was completely gone. The only thing lighting up the sky was the moon and stars. Drums began to be played as curtains were drawn back. Two kuroko came up to Luna and Ryo to get their ShodoPhones. Once the curtains were drawn all the way, the five previous warriors were standing there. "Okurimono! This is the last time you will be hurting anyone!" Takeru yelled out.

The kuroko hand Kotoha, and Ryunosuke the ShodoPhones. "Kotoha, Ryunosuke, Mako. You three know what to do." Chiaki smiled.

"Takeshi! Jun, get over here! Chiaki and I will handle those two," Takeru informed them. The two nodded and ran up with the others.

The three opened the ShodoPhones and wrote the kanji in the air. "Ippitsu Soujou!"

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeshi!"

"Onajiku Green, Tani Jun!"

"ShinkenBlue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"

"Samurai Sentai Generations authorized under Providence!"

"Shinkenger, Maeru!"

Takeru smiled from where he was with Chiaki, Ryo, and Luna. Chiaki held his daughter in his arms as he watched also. "I can't believe my son and wife are fighting alongside each other," he stated. Takeru chuckled.

"Oh, so the parents are taking the child's place now?" Okurimono held his katana to his side and eyed the Shinkenger. They stood ready to face their target. "This should be easy!" He pulled up his katana parallel with his shoulders and placed his free hand on the opposite side of the hilt on the blade. He slid his hand on the blade as it cut his Ayakashi hand to spill the black blood on the blade up to the tip. "Blood Pelt!" He swung the katana and the attack whipped toward the Shinkenger.

All five of them managed to dodge the attack. They ended up surrounding Okurimono with their Shinkenmaru drawn. All five samurai switched the disc on the hilt of their Shinkenmaru and spun them quickly. Okurimono braced himself. It's like they could read each other's minds or something, but they were in complete unison until the attack. All their heads were down while the blade on each Shinkenmaru glen their respected colors.

Kotoha lifted her head and steadied her Shinkenmaru up at an angle and slashed. The slash didn't go toward Okurimono, oddly; it went toward Jun. Okurimono was confused as the beam of yellow light went a different direction. Jun's head lifted and so did his Shinkenmaru. It quickly went up to 'block' the attack, but instead absorbed it. His blade was engulfed in yellow and green.

Jun slashed accordingly, and it went toward Okurimono this time. The Ayakashi dodged out the way letting the multi-glow go toward Mako. Mako's head rose, and she held up her blade in defense. It also absorbed the attack. Okurimono became more confused. What were they doing? Mako efficiently and quickly struck. Pink, Green, and Yellow soared through the air barely missing Okurimono and went toward Ryunosuke. His blade caught the attack and absorbed.

Ryunosuke held his blade at an angle. His arm was hovering over his head and his Shinkenmaru pointing tip down. The four colors swarmed his blade then released as he struck the blade in Takeshi's direction. Takeshi held his Shinkenmaru in the air and the blade sucked in the attacks. His blade was a rainbow of all the five colors. The samurai were still surrounding Okurimono making him unable to escape. Takeshi opened his lips behind his mask to speak. "This is for hurting my friends and family." Takeshi sent the attack toward Okurimono. He was going to dodge, but it came in too fast.

Takeshi switched disc and spun creating the special weapon. "Rekka Daizanto!" The one vassal and three parents placed their disc in behind Takeshi's. Jun knelt beside his Lord while the parents just stood behind them but in a respected manner. "And this… is for trying to ruin our Christmas! Seibai!" Takeshi pulled the trigger just as Okurimono gotten up. The disc sprung forward in their finishing attack hitting Okurimono straight in the gut.

His Ayakashi form disappeared and left his human body on his knees. His red eyes glowed in the dark light and showed hatred. "You stupid samurai! This won't be the last you see of me!"

Takeshi was up to him with the Rekka Daizanto pointed at his chest. "I'm sorry, but I think it is." The discs were in the slot again, and he pulled the trigger. It shot straight through the half human, and he dropped to his back. The katana that was once his shattered and two orbs flew from it. One went toward Luna while the other toward the mansion. A spirit had slowly departed from the body. It looked at the Shinkenger and bowed then disappeared along with the body.

The Shinkenger had dehenshin and jogged over to the four to the side: Takeru, Chiaki, Luna, and Ryo. Takeru looked up to his son and nodded. "Good job, my son."

The orb from the katana swooped into Luna. Her head moved on her father's lap. Kotoha and Jun knelt down next to the two. Luna's wound was still bleeding, but barely. Chiaki pressed his fingers against his daughter's neck to check for a pulse. There was one. Luna slowly opened her eyes; everything was blurry at first but then cleared up. "Luna-chan, are you okay?" Kotoha asked.

Instinctively she tried to speak. "Yeah, I'm alright." Everyone's eyes lit up after hearing her speak. They smiled at her and hugged her making her groan in pain. "What?"

"You're talking! We're glad we get to hear your voice again, Luna," Chiaki informed as he placed a hand on his daughter's cheek.

"I just feel like I want to go back to sleep. I think I liked it that way…" Luna groaned snuggling up on her father. The others laughed.

Ryo's eyes opened as well. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed his father, Takeshi, and Takeru around him. "Is… Luna okay?" Ryo asked taking a breath in between 'is' and 'Luna.'

Luna heard her name in Ryo's voice. She slowly sat up and crawled over to him. He looked up at her so delicately that it felt like if she touched him he would break. "Ryo…" She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered in his ear. A small smile formed on his lips as she hugged him.

VxV

Mizu sat in the main room with Teku who had his head in his hands trying to think. "Gosh, I hope they are okay."

"Don't worry, Teku-san, they are going to be fine. If they did it before, they can do it again." Mizu's attention switched from Teku to the young lady at the opening. Her eyes widened as she got Teku's attention.

He lifted his head from his hands and looked at Mizu who pointed at the young woman. Teku's face lit up as he placed his hand over his mouth. "Chiyoko… you are awake!" He got up and ran to his daughter and embraced her in a hug.

"Otou-san…" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She heard her father crying softly on the other side of her shoulder as he squeezed tighter. She suspected it was of joy.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Chiyoko." Teku placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her.

Chiyoko placed her hand on her father's and sighed, "Ano, Otou-san, when I was asleep I remember you and Okaa-san fighting. Are you two seriously apart?"

Teku had held of his daughter's hand. "Don't worry, Chiyoko, we are just fine. Nothing is going to separate us."

There was a sudden gasp at the door. Teku and Chiyoko looked up to see everyone there and Mako standing in the front. "Chiyoko…" She runs up to hug her daughter and smiled. "Thank goodness."

"Okaa-san." Chiyoko whispers as they hugged.

Ryunosuke walked with Ryo slowly toward Mizu who was happy to see they were okay. "Ryo, Ryunosuke, you two are okay."

"Yes, we are alright." Ryunosuke sat next to her. "I think you were right about Luna and Ryo, Mizu-chan."

"Tou-san!" Ryo flushed as he sat down a little dizzy. He looked over to Chiaki helping Luna to her room to patch up her wound from the katana.

Mizu cocked her head to the side. "What happened?"

"He saved her life from Okurimono. When they both woke up, she hugged him and thanked him," Ryunosuke announced. "You had to be there to see it."

"You weren't when he saved me," Luna shrugged as she tells him across the room. Ryunosuke shrugged it off and looked back to Mizu in conversation.

Luna walked to her room with her arm around her father to help keep her balance since she was a bit dizzy from the loss of blood. "Just get some rest tomorrow, and heal up. Everything will be right for Christmas." Takeshi said from behind the two.

"Arigato, Takeshi," Luna appreciated the approach. "See you guys on Christmas then."

VxV

The day had gone by fast. Christmas Eve was already over and the sun was rising on Christmas morning. Everyone was excited to receive and give their gifts. Everyone was in the main room at nine in the morning. The tree was sitting in the corner with everyone's gifts under it. It was categorized by who it was from. "So, who is ready to open gifts?" Takeru announced. Almost everyone was either in robes or pajamas—either drinking coffee or hot chocolate.

Everyone nodded in anticipation. "Well, first off we are going to have the Lord, Shiba Takeshi, give his gifts," Ryunosuke announced smirking toward Takeshi.

"Wow, Ikenami-san. Such a nice greeting!" He said sarcastically. Ryunosuke snickered and sat back down. Takeshi got up and grabbed a couple of gifts. He handed everyone—besides his vassals' parents—their gifts. Each one of them opened their gifts and smiled. "So?"

"I think they are cute," Chiyoko inquired. She held up her pink T-shirt with her kanji on the back in white, her name printed on the sleeves, and a picture of Kame Origami on the front.

Luna smiled at hers which was the same, but had Saru Origami, and the text in black with her name. "I agree with Chiyoko."

The boys nodded and thanked Takeshi. "I'm going next!" Jun stated as he got up and slipped on his new shirt over his green tank top. Jun walked over to the tree and picked up his gifts for everyone. "Here ya go," he said to each person as he passed them. Jun handed his parents their gifts as well.

Everyone opened their gifts at once. Their faces were surprised a bit and excited. Chiyoko got her knife sharpener, of course. Ryo got his weight set. Takeshi somehow got a lion poster; he slowly moved it to the side trying not to attract attention to it. Luna got her personalized helmet Jun told Ryo about, but she was confused by it. His parents got a very artistic drawing of the whole family: Kotoha, Chiaki, Luna, Jun, and even Mitsuba and Matsuda—Mitsuba's husband—and Akemi. Takeru also got a drawing, but it was a picture of him with his wife—who Jun found a picture of—and Takeshi. Jun picked up two more frames that were wrapped and handed them to Ryunosuke and Mako. They got the same family portraits. "Jun, you are a very skilled artist," Teku had said after looking at the picture.

Jun nodded and thanked him as he took his seat. Chiyoko had gotten up and got her presents for everyone. They were small boxes, but they each had about ¥891.90—yen, or $10—in them and two small cakes with something Chiyoko knew about them and kanji symbols. Her parents had Teku and Mako faces, but instead of the samurai kanji symbols, they had the symbols for love. Takeshi got one as a lion's head; he gulped. Apparently everyone found out about his lion affairs.

Takeru went next giving everyone their little personalized phone chains with their names in beads and their animal. Everyone had put them on their phones.

Next was Luna. She grabbed her gifts from under the tree and gave them out. Takeshi opened his to be a little stuffed lion. Jun had his black jacket with the green stripes: the one he likes. Chiyoko had gotten a friendship charm bracelet. Takeru got some origami paper; he told Luna once that sometimes when he is stressed he makes origami. She was one of the only people who knew. She got Chiaki a new game for his portable game system and Kotoha a new song for her flute. Ryo was surprised about the ring she got him. "Arigato, Luna-chan," he thanked after he opened it.

It was his turn now and he gave everyone their gifts. Luna smiled at the necklace he got her. Chiyoko wasn't surprised that she got a book of recipes from him since she talked about cooking something new. Jun didn't know what to say after getting a sketch pad and drawing pencils; apparently Ryo figured out he was an artist. Takeshi wasn't really surprised; he got a book that had different tales of lions. Takeru also got a book, but it was on legends of Gedoushuu. Somehow Ryo found something of the sorts. He got his mother a sewing kit and his father a kabuki video.

Everyone so far was having a good time. Now it was the other parents' turn to give their gifts. Mako and Teku had got up and went over to Chiyoko, "The present that we had for you burned in the cab on the way here with most of our stuff, but we just decided to get you something else." They handed her a bag in which had a small journal so she can write her adventures of a samurai.

Ryunosuke and Mizu handed Ryo a gift. "This is from both of us," Mizu informed. She then walked over to Luna. "You are like a daughter to me for taking care of my Ryo, so I got you something." Ryo opened his to find a ring, but it was kind of like the one Luna had given him except it had blue and yellow jewels with a monkey and dragon. On the inside it had his name carved in it. Luna's was the same except hers had her name carved into it. The ring made her blush. She couldn't believe Mizu was enforcing a relationship between her and Ryo.

Kotoha and Chiaki went to Jun. Kotoha handed him a bamboo flute with a green bow around it. "Just for you." Chiaki handed him the collection of the katana and daggers. Jun smiled. They then went to Luna. "We decided to help you with something. Remember how you got your license some time ago?"

"Hai. What about it?" Luna asked. Kotoha pulled out a bag from behind her back. Luna took out what was inside. It was a black and yellow rubber suit; it had the same design as the helmet Jun got her. She couldn't figure out why they would get her something like that. "What's this? Is this it?"

"No. Your other gift is outside," Chiaki informed. Everyone listened in. Luna got up and followed her parents along with everyone else following behind. Jun had covered Luna's eyes as they walked out on the veranda. When he let go, she saw the street bike her parents bought her. Her eyes widened as she jumped off the veranda. The key was in the ignition, and she hopped on the bike and turned the key. The engine purred perfectly and she smiled kicking it off. "Okaa-san! Otou-san, arigato!" She ran up to hug them and her brother.

"Merry Christmas, Luna-chan." Kotoha hugged her daughter and smiled.

"Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to everyone!" Luna yelled and everyone else said in unison, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Tell me in your review! Well, the Shinkenger get to still have their Christmas! What did you guys think of that roll call line up? ^-^ Well lets talk about the next chapter. Remember Act 5? What about the note Shitaru sent Takeshi? You guys are going to see what that is about in Act 8! Okay, talk to you guys in the next update!**


	8. Act 8

**A/N: Hey, Mina. It's Emiri-chan and well sorry for this chapter being so short. I had this one planned out, but it wasn't as long as I thought it was so.. Well, I don't know how long Act 9 will take since I have light a bunch of projects for school to do so.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Takeshi sat in his room looking at the letter from Shitaru. He just still couldn't believe it. He wished that Christmas and the New Year wasn't over. What could be so needed by his mojikara? A knock at his door made him snap out of his thoughts. "Come in!"

Chiyoko popped her head in, "Hey, you okay, Takeshi-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?"

"Ano… I was wonder if we are going to school tomorrow. We need to take our exams since we couldn't because of our Shinkenger duties."

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, sure I guess."

Chiyoko smiled and left the room leaving Takeshi in the dark. He sighed and read the letter one last time before going to sleep.

VxV

Chiyoko couldn't get Takeshi up that next morning so she just left. She walked to the bus stop by herself and noticed Takeshi's friends. "Hey, Hiro-kun!"

He turned around and smiled. "Chiyoko-chan! Where's Takeshi?"

"He wouldn't wake up so I think he might not be coming to school today. He had some things on his mind," she informed.

Hiro sighed, "Aw man. Well I have something to ask you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you were going to the dance next week?"

Chiyoko shrugged, "I don't know. Remember, I have my duties as a Shinkenger."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I really hope you can make it. If you can, could you go with me?"

"Sure! I would love to Hiro-kun!"

"That's great, Chiyoko-chan. I can't wait!"

The bus soon stopped in from of the stop and the two got on. Hiro was showing some things to Chiyoko in his notebook. Chiyoko was amazed by the different abstract pictures he makes. "Sugoi, Hiro-kun." When the bus made it to the school, the two were the last to get off. They waved each other off as they headed to their classes. Chiyoko just made it to class right before the teacher got there. Chiyoko asked one of her classmates if she could borrow her notes since she wasn't there.

"Sure, Shiraishi-chan. Just return them tomorrow, okay?" her classmate whispered.

Chiyoko nodded. She took the notes her classmate handed to her. To Chiyoko, she didn't even know why they had exams for calligraphy. She then got into the new lesson. First hour went quick enough for her.

On her way to second hour, she was stopped at her locker by Takeshi. "You didn't wake me up," he stated putting his hand on her shoulder, pinning her to the lockers so she couldn't flee.

"It's not my fault that you wouldn't wake up; I tried. What did you do, stay up late? Plus, you told me to go on ahead."

Takeshi let go of her and ran his hand through his already messed up hair. "Fine, you win. Now, let me see your history textbook. Mine is at home."

Chiyoko sighed and took out her textbook handing it to Takeshi. "Here, but you need to bring yours. I can't keep giving you my textbook. Oh, lower your voice about us living together. People like to talk and gossip around here. They might twist things around."

Takeshi put his forearm on the lockers and leaned in like he would give her a kiss. He looked her in the eyes as their faces were a few inches apart. He leaned in further and whispered in her ear, "Let them." He pulled back and looked at her with a smirk as he walked away to his next class.

Chiyoko was shocked at what he did. _Were people watching them just now? What rumors are going to go around about them now? _Chiyoko turned and took out what she needed then almost slammed her locker in embarrassment. "That Takeshi…"

VxV

"Just wait, Kuromai. You will be raised soon," mentioned Shitaru as he stood on the bank of the Sanzu River.

Chikyu Hime stared at Shitaru from the boat. She remembered him mentioning something about needing ShinkenRed's mojikara to raise a Gedoushuu, but she didn't understand. An Ayakashi boarded the ship as she turned. "You must be Hime. Where is Doukoku?"

"Master Doukoku does not want to be disturbed. Go now to Shitaru if you want to spread misery. He is in charge right now," Chikyu Hime informed.

The Ayakashi bowed. "Thank you for the advice, Hime." He jumped from the ship and swam to the shore where Shitaru was. "Shitaru, you needed me?"

"Ah, Suterusu, you are here. Go to the ShinkenRed's school and get him for me. I know you can do it."

"Hai, Shitaru-sama."

VxV

"Takeshi, pass!" Hiro yelled Takeshi passed the basketball to Hiro who caught it then took a shot at the goal. The ball went in the net as the buzzer sound. "Yatta!"

Takeshi walked to the sideline and picked up his towel; he dabbed it on his brow to wipe the sweat. Hiro came to join him. "Nice shot, Hiro."

"Arigato, Takeshi. Coach told me after our game we need to practice our techniques for the sword competition next week," Hiro implied.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Just give me a second," Takeshi said as he rinsed out of his

Hiro nodded and grabbed his water bottle as he walked to the bokken station. Takeshi thought about earlier. As he started walking, something pushed him to the ground. Takeshi turned around, but saw no one or nothing. The fire samurai got up and continued to walk.

Finally, he made it to the bokken station. Hiro was practicing by hitting a dummy in the head. "Hey, Hiro, come spar with me!"

"Hai, Takeshi." Before he could walk over to Takeshi, Hiro was thrown against the wall.

"Hiro!" Takeshi was then tossed into the bokken rack. "Nani?" The Ayakashi Suterusu showed himself to Takeshi. "Ayakashi!"

Hiro looked up from the wall and saw the creature, "Takeshi, what is that?"

The Ayakashi walked closer to Takeshi, "Shiba head, you are coming with me!"

Takeshi's friend could not let Takeshi get hurt. He got up from the wall and charged at Suterusu tackling him. "Takeshi, run!"

The fire samurai was glad he had such great friends. "Arigato, Hiro!" Takeshi took off in a run and headed out the gym.

Suterusu growled as he threw Hiro off of him and knocked him out. "Pesky human." Suterusu turned invisible and headed after the samurai.

Takeshi took out his ShodoPhone to call Chiyoko, but before the call could go through, his phone flew out him hand. Samurai of Fire was then lifted up in the air and was being choked.

The Ayakashi showed himself. "Like I said, you are coming with me."

VxV

The bell had rung for Chiyoko's gym class to end about an hour later. After walking out of the locker room, Chiyoko noticed a group of girls messing with something. "Hey Chiyoko, this phone has a picture of you on it!"

"Eh?" Chiyoko walked over to the group to see they were looking through Takeshi's ShodoPhone. "Let me see." She took the phone from her classmate and pretended to look through the pictures like they were. "Maybe we should turn this into the office. I'll go!" Before anyone could protest, Chiyoko was heading toward the office. When she turned the corner she stopped and looked down at the ShodoPhone. The Heaven Samurai took out her own and contacted Takeru.

"Moshimoshi. Chiyoko, why are you calling me from school?"

"Takeru-san, I found Takeshi-sama's ShodoPhone in the hallway on campus."

Takeru answered, "What? Check to make sure he is still at school. I have a bad feeling."

Chiyoko replied, "Hai. I'll call you back when I find out." Chiyoko closed her ShodoPhone and thought about if Takeshi was okay.

A nurse came up to Chiyoko and asked her who she was. When she identified herself the nurse nodded and asked her to follow. The samurai agreed and followed the nurse to where she was taking her. She just hoped that it was Takeshi.

VxV

"Hiro-kun, what happened to you?"

Hiro lay on the bed and turned his head as Chiyoko and the nurse walked in. The nurse bowed to the students and walked out to give them some privacy. "Takeshi and I were attacked by this 'Ayakashi' is what Takeshi called it. Is this 'cause of the Shinkenger business?"

Chiyoko sighed as she sat next to Hiro in the chair. "Hai, gomen de… I just wished you didn't have to be a part of that." She frowned as she looked down.

"It's okay, Chiyoko-chan. I'm fine, but I don't know about Takeshi. I haven't seen him since the attack," Hiro stated as he looked at Chiyoko.

She lifted her head quickly. "What do you mean? How?"

"The Ayakashi said that he was taking Takeshi with him."

Her eyes widened at the thought of what could have happened when the Ayakashi got their hands on Takeshi. "No… Takeshi." Chiyoko grabbed her bag and stood up. "Thanks for the information, Hiro-kun. I.. I have to go."

Hiro watched Chiyoko leave the room as he thought about if his best friend was going to be okay.

VxV

"Shiba Takeshi, it is a pleasure," Shitaru of the Dust states as Takeshi wakes up.

Takeshi looks around the cave. "Shitaru, you… you sent that letter. Why do you want my mojikara?"

"Oh so you've remembered it. Well, to be completely honest, I need to rise up a certain fire Ayakashi. It is one of the legendary Gedoushuu of the Element Tribe."

"Element Tribe?"

Shitaru nods. "Yes. They are kind of like you samurai. They can control the elements with mojikara."

Takeshi was surprised; he never heard of such Gedoushuu. "There is no way I'll let that happen!"

"You do not have a choice, ShinkenRed!" Shitaru sent a strike of lightning at Takeshi. "I will just wait for the right moment."

VxV

"Good, Chiyoko, you are back. Mona, we have a problem. Takeshi has been kidnapped by the Gedoushuu," Takeru informed.

Jun, Luna, and Ryo looked at each other shocked. "Was it because of that letter Shitaru sent?" Luna questioned.

"There is a chance that it is. The letter stated something about his mojikara helping a Gedoushuu. Shitaru might need Takeshi's mojikara to raise an Ayakashi."

"Is that possible?" Ryo asked.

Takeru nodded, "I think so." A kuroko comes out with a book about the Gedoushuu that the previous Shinkenger wrote. Takeru turned to a page about a certain group of Gedoushuu. "The Element Tribe of Gedoushuu."

"Element Tribe? Is there such thing?" Jun wondered.

"It says the Element Tribe is a group of five Gedoushuu that use mojikara to control the elements."

Chiyoko-tachi were surprised, "Gedoushuu that use mojikara?"

"That's different," Luna declares. "What else does it say?"

Takeru looks through the page. "The Element Tribe was defeat by the 7th head of the Shiba clan, but if there is any mojikara used they could be resurrected."

"Resurrected? That means the Gedoushuu are using Takeshi to resurrect the Gedoushuu?"

"It looks that way. It also means none of you are safe."

VxV

"Let me go!" Takeshi demanded.

Shitaru laughs at him, "Baka, there is no use in trying to break those chains. You will be used soon enough, ShinkenRed!"

Takeshi looks over to the altar Shitaru was putting together. "What about the other four of the Gedoushuu?"

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me. Suterusu, come here." Shitaru walks to the altar and picks up a device. "Strap this to your wrist and absorb the mojikara from the remaining Shinkenger. Once you are finished, return here."

Suterusu took the device and strapped it on his wrist. He then bowed to Shitaru and left. "Yes, Shitaru."

VxV

Takeru-tachi were all busy looking up information about the Element Tribe. Luna and Jun were sent out to get dinner for tonight. They were looking at the list when Jun tripped and fell almost hitting his head on the ground. "Ouch!"

"Jun-nii, are you okay?" Luna asked worried about her brother. When Luna extended her arm to help her brother up, she was pulled back and thrown against a nearby wall. She slid down and landed on the ground then rubbed her head. "What was that?"

Jun slowly got back to his feet and went to run toward his sister when he was tripped again. "Show yourself!" Jun yelled as he sensed a presence near him.

Suterusu appears in front of Jun and lifts him up by his neck. "Well hello, ShinkenGreen."

"Ippitsu Soujou!" Luna yelled as she henshin in ShinkenYellow. She unsheathed her Shinkenmaru and charged toward Suterusu. She raised her blade and was about to strike when he turned. Jun struggled in his grasp while Luna stopped her sword, her blade just barely touching Jun's neck. "You…"

Suterusu quickly dropped Jun and kicked the twins back to the ground. Jun rolled off of his sister and took out his ShodoPhone. "Ippitsu Soujou!" The twins stood up with their Shinkenmaru in hand. The Ayakashi smirked as it turned invisible. The twins stood back to back and carefully watched their surroundings. Jun had an idea and took out his ShodoPhone. He wrote the kanji for vine and aimed it at the ground. Before he could turn it around, it disappeared. "Nani?"

Luna looked sideways at her brother. "What is it, Jun-nii?"

"My kanji disappeared. I was going to use my vines to find him."

"Don't worry, I got this." Luna took out her ShodoPhone just as Suterusu showed himself. She wrote the kanji for boulder and it zoomed at him, but it didn't change. It just went straight to his wrist.

Suterusu laughed and disappeared but reappeared on top of the building. "Thanks, twins. You gave me exactly what I wanted." He left leaving the twins dumbfounded.

VxV

"That was easy. Those Shinkenger never even noticed! Your vassals are fools, Shiba!" Suterusu announced with glee.

Takeshi growled, "They are not fools! They will defeat you!"

"I doubt it."

Takeshi tried to get out of the chains again, but failed. "You are such a bastard!"

Suterusu smirked as Shitaru started chanting after yelling, "Enough!" Takeshi could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Takeshi watched as the bottle in Shitaru's hand was filling up with a red glow. Finally when Shitaru finished chanting, the bottle was halfway filled with the red glow. Takeshi felt like he was going to pass out.

"What did you do?"

Shitaru looked in the samurai's location. "I've drained you of your mojikara, but left some so I can watch you suffer. Suterusu, when I'm finished here, go and collect the last two mojikara with some little help."

"Yes, Shitaru-sama."

VxV

"That damn Ayakashi didn't really put up a fight. He did something and left leaving Luna and I dumbfounded," Jun explained.

Luna sighed as she leaned against the doorway of the main room. "All Suterusu did was knock us around a few times."

Takeru looked at the twins and thought for a moment. "Did you use any mojikara?"

"We tried, but it didn't work, Takeru, but only the Gedoushuu of the Element Tribe can collect mojikara. I don't think Suterusu is one of them."

Takeru nodded. "I see, but Shitaru has the magic to raise the Gedoushuu with mojikara, so he might have created something for Suterusu to use to collect the mojikara from you."

Jun looked at his sister and she shrugged. He looked at Takeru and asked, "So what are we going to do? If he was smart enough he would have taken the mojikara when we were to henshin. What if he does that to Chiyoko and Ryo?"

A scream broke their conversation as the three looked through the entrance, but saw nothing. They ran out to the veranda and saw Chiyoko huddled over Takeshi. "Takeshi-sama! Takeshi-sama, wake up!"

Takeru ran past the twins and over to his son who was lying on the ground passed out. "Chiyoko, what happened?"

Chiyoko shook her head. "I don't know, Takeru-san. I was training when he came through the gate. He called out my name making me turn around. When I did, he collapsed."

Two kuroko came out and lifted Takeshi up to his feet and carried him to his room. Takeru watched as they brought him inside. He then looked around at the three samurai that were outside. "Where's Ryo?"

Luna ran inside to search for him. She looked around in the rooms, but couldn't find him. She came back to the main room just as the gap sensor went off. Takeru and the others came in as they heard the bells. Takeru looked at the location and sighed figuring that was where Ryo was. "It's at the park. Go now; all you can do right now is fight."

The three of them nodded and headed out.

VxV

Ryo was flung back toward a tree. He held his Shinkenmaru close to his body as he got up. "Ayakashi… you are going down!" Ryo replaced his common disc with his Ryu disc and spun it. "Suiryu no Mai!" Ryo sent a wave from his Shinkenmaru at Suterusu. The Ayakashi held his arm up in front as the device absorbed the mojikara. The Water Samurai was stunned.

All of a sudden a wave of flames was sent toward Ryo. He quickly held his Shinkenmaru up in defense, but it didn't help. The samurai was sent into the bench by the sidewalk. The boards slightly broke. He rolled onto the ground and looked in the direction the flames had come from. Someone stood there with a sword in hand. As the smoke cleared, Ryo could see it looked like a human. "Shinkenger, your time is up. Oh, and thank you for your mojikara."

"Who are you?" Ryo questioned as he tried to get up.

Before he could answer, three slashes were sent in the newcomer's direction. He quickly blocked it with his sword. "Who's there?"

Chiyoko, Jun, and Luna stood there parallel with Ryo. "Whoever you are, leave us alone!"

"Oh, you don't know who I am? How about Kuromai. The Fire legend of the Element Tribe."

The three stood there in shock. "What?" Chiyoko asked. "Then that means you took Takeshi-sama's mojikara! That's why he was so weak."

Kuromai nodded, "Bingo. You are a smart one aren't you, ShinkenPink? ShinkenPink? That's the only mojikara that I need left for my team."

Ryo had finally made his way to his friends. "Yeah, that's true. He got mine out of an attack."

"Chiyoko, just limit your attacks, okay?" Jun suggested as he took out his ShodoPhone along with Luna.

Chiyoko nodded and took out her ShodoPhone as well. Suterusu eyed Chiyoko as the three of them henshin. "Ippitsu Soujou!" Just as the three of them turned their kanji around, Suterusu was in front of Chiyoko and kicked her back. He absorbed the mojikara with the device and turned invisible. The Heaven Samurai landed on her back and rolled to get up. The twins ran to their friend just as they henshin.

"Chiyoko, are you okay?" Luna asked as her and her brother helped Chiyoko up.

She nodded as she held her ShodoPhone. "Yeah. Now let me henshin. Ippitsu Soujou!" The kanji of heaven surrounded the samurai creating her suit and helmet. Ryo got up to the group.

"ShinkenBlue, Ikenami Ryo!"

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Chiyoko!"

"Onajiku Green, Tani Jun!"

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Luna!"

"Shinkenger, Maeru!"

Kuromai took out a device that looked like a ShodoPhone, but was black and had a fire design on it. "Akuhitsu!" He wrote the kanji for fire in the air and turned it like the Shinkenger. A black suit surrounded his body and a black helmet that looked like Takeshi's. "Fire of the Element Tribe, Kuromai!" The white around his visor was red along with the white around the straps on his suit.

Everyone stared down Kuromai. "Just because you take up that form doesn't mean a thing! Let's go guys!" Ryo shouted.

The other three nodded and charged at Kuromai with their Shinkenmaru. Kuromai watched them carefully and unsheathed a sword and got in a stance. "Gedoumaru." He took out his ElementPhone and wrote the kanji for flames directing it at his blade. The blade was engulfed in flames as the Shinkenger charged at him.

Ryo changed his disc to the Ryu Disc and spun it. "Suiryu no Mai!" He went in for a slash, but Kuromai blocked it with his blade. The flame grew and ended up solidifying Ryo's sword. Ryo's blade was now rock; he got distracted, and Kuromai struck him in the gut. The Water Samurai fell to the ground a couple feet away and dehenshin.

Jun changed his Shinkenmaru into his Wood Spear. Circling it around his head, Jun stretched out his weapon and brought it down. Kuromai quickly dodged and ran up to slash him. "Kasai no Kiru!" He slashed Jun in the chest and got ready for the other Shinkenger attack. Jun fell to his knees as electricity surrounded his body. He screamed out in pain and dehenshin.

"Jun-nii!" Luna rushed toward Kuromai with her Shinkenmaru in hand. "How dare you hurt him!" Her Shinkenmaru changed to her Land Slicer; she threw it toward Kuromai, but he slashed it sending it back toward her. The Earth Samurai went to dodge, but it was too late. Her weapon slashed her in the neck and made her fall to her knees. It changed to her Shinkenmaru. "I'm not giving up!"

"Tough one, eh?" Kuromai wrote the kanji for ignite with his ElementPhone and sent it toward Luna. The mojikara hit her, engulfing her in flames. Luna screamed as the flames began to burn her.

Chiyoko ran toward her friend. "Luna-chan!" Kuromai did the same to Chiyoko making her in flames as well. She screamed and collapsed to the ground next to Luna. Kuromai smirked behind his helmet and watched as the girls dehenshin. "Yes! Fill the Sanzu River with your cries of pain!"

Ryo got up as quick as he could and wrote the kanji for splash and sent it toward the girls. Water covered them and put out the flames leaving them weak and injured. Jun crawled to his sister and touched her shoulder, but she moved away from him in pain. Ryo also got to the three. "Are… you two okay?"

Neither of them spoke; Kuromai chuckled at the four. "What happened to the all mighty Shinkenger? How about this to wrap it all up?" He wrote the kanji for circle and fire and sent it toward the four. A huge flame of fire surrounded the Shinkenger, trapping them where they are, but it was slowly getting closer. "Sayonara, Shinkenger!" Kuromai then disappeared.

VxV

Shitaru placed the bottles of mojikara each on a pedestal. He began saying mystical gibberish and chanting to revive the last remaining Element Tribe members. "Rise, Element Gedoushuu! Rise!" Four different colors—blue, green, pink, and yellow—brightened as four figures appeared in the cave in front of Shitaru.

Kuromai walked up behind Shitaru and laughed evilly. "Yes! Yes! They are alive! My team is alive! Those Shinkenger will parish!"

-To be continued-

* * *

**A/N: Sooo.. What did you guys think? Review! Don't you guys think the girls will be okay? What's going to happen with the Element Tribe here? Find ou t in the next chapter! Like I said, Review! ~ **


End file.
